Jump
by Gotothewindow. Pickastar
Summary: When a new designer drug hits the black market, death follows and something goes missing, can it ever be found?  J/S dash of B/T & M/L
1. Mornings

(A/N) Hey all just a warning about my spelling, I did use spell check but because I'm Dyslexic I might have swapped one word for another sorry if this happens. If anyone would like to help me it would be much appreciated.

Ok this is my first every story so well meh here is the first chapter I hope you enjoy.

I do not own Sue Thomas F. B. Eye and if I did I would never have finished like that!

Signing=**Bold **Thoughts=_Italics_

___**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Jump

Prologue:

The frost was crisp, and crunched under his staggered footsteps. The clear black sky held no warmth only giving flickers of light that barely reached the earth. This the man didn't notice, in fact he noticed nothing but the high he was on. With a plastered grin on his face and his eyes clouded, he moved blindly on. Bright headlights flashed beside him only to move on and leave the darkness swimming with fading red lights. The ground underneath him changed to hard concrete while his brain was coming down from the height. As the world around dragged him back into awareness, the feeling of freefall slowly left as he fought desperately to hold on. It left him craving more. Looking around with new eyes he saw his feet had taken him to a bridge across a busy high way. Looking down the free fall feeling almost came back. Without thinking he climbed on to the railings, spread his arms wide and jumped.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Chapter 1 - Morning

Monday Mornings. Jack was never really a morning guy and having to get up on a Monday wasn't exactly his favourite thing to do. He groaned as the radio once again flickered into life. He knew he couldn't hit snooze for a third time so sighing, he managed to crawl out of bed. His thoughts turning to the day as he headed, blurry eyed, to the shower.

Sue looked down as she felt something heavy on her leg. Stroking Levi's furry head she glanced around seeing if anyone was trying to get her attention. She smiled as she noticed a sleepy, tall, dark agent walking into the room sipping what was probably his 3rd cup of coffee that morning.

"Good morning Jack" she greeted chirpily. He grunted, but knowing she couldn't hear it he replied,

"The words good and morning should never be in the same sentence."

"Late night going from bar to bar trying to find a girl I suppose?" Jack held the mug to his lips trying to cover up the impulsive swallow as he saw that teasing smile and glint in her eyes whilst trying, and failing, to glare at her.

"Oh I doubt it he has his eyes elsewhere, haven't you Sparky?" The Australian said, patting his best mate's shoulder and laughing at the slight tinge of red that was creeping into his friend's face. At this Lucy, true to her matchmaker self, pricked up her ears and sighed, she really was losing her touch.

"You can talk," was all Jack managed to come up with. With a quick side glance at the dainty blonde huddled over the computer Bobby returned to his desk, his trademark smile fading slightly as he glared at Jack.

"Oh and who's this then Agent Hudson?" Sue asked, eyebrows raised, trying to push back the jealousy that threatened to seize her.

Jack tried frantically to come up with something but all his mind could focus on was the fact this news didn't seem to affect her. Only slight surprise and mild curiosity showed on her face.

"Morning all, we have a new case," D said, stepping into the bullpen, all eyes turning to him. _'Saved by the bell'_ thought Jack, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Last night a man named Alan Tumble, 37, threw himself off a bridge into heavy traffic. This has been the 4th suicide in the past two weeks" D carried on, when he had everyone's attention.

"No offence to the Bureau, but I'm pretty sure, however tragic the case may be, many people commit suicide. In fact Suicide is the 11th leading cause of death in America which is more then general violence and 13 types of cancer," Stated Myles, causing everyone to stare at him except Sue who was shooting a questioning glance at Lucy trying to get some help. '**Myles**' Lucy replied shrugging.

"Where do you get this stuff from Myles?" wondered Lucy but quickly followed, "actually I don't think I want to know."

Looking around him he raised his hands, as though defending himself, and said,

"I just wanted to know why we are taking up valuable time to investigating something so... common."

D looked at him and, in a steady voice like he was talking to a child, said, "Because all 4 victims had a new designer drug running through their veins when they jumped."

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

(A/N) I don't really like authors who say if I don't get any reviews I wont post another chapter, because I no I don't review on every story I read. So I'm going to carry on whether you review or not :P but it would be nice if you do .


	2. Interviews

(A/N) A big thank you to the people who have reviewed and alerted to this story.

Warning: I know nothing about America geography, please bare with me.

Spoilers: Dirty Bomb

I do not own Sue Thomas FB Eye I just watch it.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Chapter 2- Interviews

"_All 4 victims had a new designer drug running through their veins when they jumped." _

To that Myles had nothing to say.

"What are we thinking, murder? The drug giving them something they didn't expect?" asked Jack, breaking the silence.

"With the information we have so far on the drug its safe to assume they were under the influence of it but to a certain extent they wanted to jump." D informed them. Clapping his hands together Jack focused everyone's attention. After making sure Sue was looking his way he dished out a string of instructions.

"Bobby, Myles take the first two, Tara, find out as much as you can about this new drug, Sue and I will take the others. Oh and get the word from the streets see if anyone knows anything."

There was a rush as everyone grabbed coats and addresses that Tara had magically revealed.

Jack led Sue out with his hand resting on the small of her back. '_Where it belongs' _He thought, smiling.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

"Now Mrs. Tumble we just need to ask you a few questions about your husband, if that's OK?" Jack asked, giving her a reassuring smile. Teary eyed, Mrs. Tumble gave a slight nod for him to continue.

"Did you know that your husband was high on a controlling substance when he jumped?" Once more she nodded letting out a sigh.

"He got fired about a month ago. That's when he got involved with this horrible stuff. He would come home and sometimes be on such a high that…" She trailed off, cradling a cheek with a faded bruise on it. Levi put his head on her lap and she stroked it gaining comfort from the action.

"Do you know where he was the night he died?" Sue asked softly.

"No I never asked, I… I didn't want to know. I'm sorry I wish I could be more help. Hang on, there maybe something. He used to go to a club called 'Apt' down 'B Street', but he stopped going there. He said there were too many people dealing. Maybe he knew that's were he could get some?" Jack struggled, trying to remember were he knew that name from. After shooting a questioning glance at Jack, Sue carried on,

"Last question Mrs. Tumble, do you know of anyone who might have sold him the drugs?" She shook her head,

"We've been living separate lives since then and I don't know who he hung around with." Tears filled her eyes again and Sue handed her a tissue then waited before rapping up.

"Thank you, I think we've got everything we need at the moment. Once again we're very sorry for your loss."They both stood and Mrs. Tumble led them out.

"What do you think?" Jack asked Sue when they got to his car.

"I think she's telling the truth, I know if I was in that situation I wouldn't want to get involved." She looked up to his eyes, "what?" she wondered, seeing a frown cross his face.

"Just the thought of you in the position she's been this last month…" He shook his head.

"But she didn't have her very own knight in shining armour to run to." She smiled up at him.

"Oh and this knight, I'm sure he's very attractive," Jack said flashing his heart stopping smile.

"To some," she shrugged, the teasing glint in her eyes again.

"Oh?" Jack said, eyebrows raised.

"Well everyone says it's the Aussie accent that gets them but that's lost on me so…" She laughed at the look on his face. Seeing he had been had, he laughed along with her, repeatedly saying she was going to pay. The easy banter continued until they walked into the bullpen.

"Hey all, what have we got?" inquired Jack whilst hanging up his coat.

"The drugs street name is actually 'Jump', apparently it gives you the feeling of freefall. You can get extremely addicted. The ingredients to make the drug are actually pretty cheap and it's filled out with a lot of junk, whoever is selling this stuff is making a lot of money from it." Tara filled in.

"We visited Emily Bowen and Lidia Stock, wife and girlfriend of 1 and 2. One thing interesting stood out, they both went to a club called 'Apt' on 'B Street' apparently." voiced Bobby. Hearing it again jogged Jacks memory, snapping his fingers, triumphantly he said,

"Curtis Sanford!"

"Your first bust?" confirmed Lucy. Jack nodded,

"He's the owner of the club. Apparently Tumble went there as well but nothing was said for number 3."

"That fits in with the word on the street; apparently the Apostles are going up in the world." commented Lucy.

Jack turned to Sue, "Looks like we need to go visit an old friend."


	3. Scar

(A/N) Here is another, Hope you enjoy.

I still don't own Sue Thomas F. which I think is a huge shame but Pebble Hut got there first.

**Bold=Sign **_Ital=Thought __**Both=Flash back**_

_****__**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_  


Chapter 3 - Scar

Jack pulled up outside of the club and turned to Sue,

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded as he sped out and around the car to open the door for her, getting rewarded with a heart warming smile and a signed thank you. After retrieving Levi from the back they walked into the club, Jack flashing his badge at the tough looking men in suits outside.

Sue wrinkled her nose at the smell that greeted her, alcohol and cigarette smoke tinged with vomit. Looking around the room the only thing that she recognized was the mahogany snooker table and even that was only just recognizable behind the stains and chipped wood.

"Yep they have definitely gone up in the world," Jack mouthed silently, causing Sue to have to suppress a giggle. Jack looked around to see everyone was staring at them but he couldn't see Curtis in the sea of faces.

"Can I help you?" said someone behind them. Jack spun around to meet a tall muscular man who looked to be in his late 30's but could have been a lot younger, it was hard to tell as he had a long scar stretching from the top left of his forehead to the middle of his chin. His gaze was fixed on Sue.

"We're looking for Curtis Stanford" Jack responded, showing his badge. The man took both Jack and the badge in briefly before looking back at Sue. A grin spread across his scarred face as his eyes slowly moved down her body, only falling slightly as he noticed Levi. Sue felt uncomfortable and vulnerable as she felt his intense gaze.

"He's not here."

"Then were can we find him?" Jack snarled fighting the urge to punch the guy in the face. Returning his gaze back to Jack a smile played on the mans lips,

"No idea, he said he was taking a vacation, somewhere hot, permanently. He left me in charge."

"And who exactly are you?" Jack said unable to hide his dislike. A frown flickered across his face for a second before it returned to its unnatural grin.

"Where are my manners, the name's Scar" he said, holding out his hand.

_Original _Jack thought sarcastically ignoring the hand. Scar retuned it to his side without any emotion showing, "and you?" turning his attention once again to Sue. _We better get down to business and get out of here as quickly as possible before I knock him senseless, _Jack thought.

"Special Agent Jack Hudson. Do you recognize any of these people?" He asked, holding out the pictures of the victims. He barely looked at them before shaking his head.

"You don't mind if we ask anyone else?" Scar once again shook his head,

"It was an honour meeting you," he said bowing to Sue before turning away.

'**O.K You**' Jack signed. Finding reassurance in his chocolate depths she nodded, even though she knew Jack wouldn't be convinced.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

After watching Jack and the blond, catching her eye once and smiling at fear shown in them, Scar went to the bar and hit 2 on his speed-dial.

"It's me, yer, I want you to find out everything you can about a Jack Hudson from the FBI and a blond with a dog that works with him." The pause only lasted for a moment before irritation showed clearly on his face, "don't ask questions just do it!" He snapped his phone shut, slammed it on the bar and ordered a drink.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Sue was very glad to leave that place. As soon as she was outside she took a deep breath clearing her lungs of the foul air. She looked up at Jack and saw the anger still smouldering within him. They both waited until they got in the car before they spoke a word. Never forgetting his manners, Jack once again opened the door for her but once they were inside, he slammed his fists against the steering wheel in anger.

"The stupid..!"

Sue was slightly surprised at the outburst but placed a comforting hand on his thigh. Immediately his anger vanished. He looked down at her hand and just as she was pulling it away, her face reddening, he caught it. Looking into her eyes as they flickered up to greet his he saw fear, vulnerability and something else that didn't quite fit and he couldn't place.

"I'm sorry Sue." He said, tearing his eyes away from her beauty.

"For what?" she asked, genuine confusion in her voice.

"I just stood there and did nothing…"

"Jack"

"…when he, when he was…"

"Jack!"

"…looking at you, like that. I should have..."

"JACK!" she almost shouted, finally managing to cut him off, "one, I didn't get much of that, you were speaking so fast and two, you have done nothing wrong! If you had reacted, then you would have. Besides..." she continued softly, "...I thought it should be you that would be comforting me not the other way round!"

"**Sorry**" he laughed but turning serious again he continued, "Sue, I want you to know that I will never, never let anything happen to you."

'**I know**' she spoke and signed, accepting the hug offered.


	4. Turtles

(A/N) Just a short one but longer with all these disclaimers,

I still don't own Sue Thomas F..

**Bold=Signing **_Ital=Thought __**Both=Flashback**_

_****__**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_  


Chapter 4 – Turtles

"It came as no surprise when everyone said they have never seen them before."

"Tara, see what you can do with putting surveillance on our new friend," Jack said after Sue had finished updating them. She gave him a nod and got to work. Sue hadn't mentioned Scar's attitude and Jack was going to follow her lead, but he still got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought about the man with the scar.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

"Well Jack, I suppose we will see you _bright_ and _early_ tomorrow morning?" Sue smiled up at him a little while later. He groaned and gave her a dark look as she laughed. He watched her with a smile as she followed Lucy out of the door.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure seeing Sue here will more then make up for it."

"Very good Bobby, very good and I'm sure it works just as well for you" Laughing at the expression on his friend's face as he hastily realized that the direction of his stare was towards a certain computer expert.

"Oh not you too!" Miles groaned after over hearing them, "this unit is breeding turtles." This got the attention of Tara and she looked at Bobby with a confused expression on her face. With red tinted cheeks the Aussie hastily made his escape, laughter and a very confused, Tara's gaze followed him.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

"Are you OK Sue?" Lucy asked, concerned at her friend's mood. Sue sighed and stroked Levi's warm head for comfort.

"I'm fine."

"Is a certain Special Agent involved?" The grin on her face made her friend role her eyes, "What? I'm just bringing up the most obvious reason."

"Do you know who it is this time?" her expression turning even more sombre. Confused Lucy racked her brains,

"What?"

"The new girl, the one Bobby said Jack's got his eyes on." Lucy burst out laughing as Sue looked on confused. Composing herself she replied,

"Sorry Sue but the truth is that, 'that girl' is so obviously you." She started laughing again because of the look on her friends face, "You are both so blind! Oh come on the look he gave you when Bobby said what he did was just the start and don't even get me started on the blushing!" The slight glow of hope grew inside of Sue as she saw the conviction in her words.

"I'll leave you to ponder your new found knowledge. I'm going to bed. '**Good night**'." Hiding the bubble of laughter until she turned away, Lucy went to bed happy in the knowledge that the biggest challenge of her matchmaking career may be drawing near to its end.

"What do you think Levi? Does Jack have any feelings for me at all?" She laughed as Levi rolled his eyes at her. Delight flooded her heart at the thought but suddenly a dark one entered her mind, '_If that's the case, why hasn't he done anything about it?_" That question whizzed around in her brain she drifted off.


	5. Gone

(A/N) I'm nicking a very little idea from another post because I like it, hope you do too.

I do not own Sue Thomas F. but I love the characters.

**Bold=Sign **_Ital=thought __**Both=flashback**_

_****__**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Chapter 5 – Gone

Jack Hudson lay in bed staring at the ceiling whilst trying to discipline his mind so he could get some sleep.

'_You wouldn't have any trouble if you had a certain someone with you, especially after the exercise you would have had.'_

'_I've already been for a jog'_

'_You know that's not what I meant. Maybe if you imagine it the delusion will drift you off to sleep. Your arms holding her smooth, naked, skin, her gentle curves fitting perfectly to your body…'_

'_Stop it! It's not helping. I've got to get up in the morning, remember.'_

'_Oh yes to see her again, but that's not an issue is it? You see her every time you close your eyes, her smile, the way her hair sparkles in the sunlight…'_

'_This is getting me nowhere,' _Jack groaned in the darkness. Turning onto his side he was greeted by a flickering red light. 1:38. He groaned again. With no other option he surrendered himself to her smile, her voice, her touch…

''...not available to take your' Jack shot bolt upright, instantly awake, 'call but please leave a message after the tone, Beep!' He looked down at his alarm clock, it glowed 3:07.

'Jackson Samuel Hudson, answer your phone NOW!' Lucy's voice was filled with urgency and made his hand instinctively reach for the phone.

"Lucy! What is it?"

"Jack? Oh Jack, its Sue, she's gone." With this, his heart stopped.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Whilst gently navigating a steaming cup of coffee into Lucy's hands, Myles took a minuet to study the women beside him. The darkness under her eyes had deepened and were shaded with worry and lack of sleep; her eyes themselves were slightly glazed as she stared straight on into nothingness.

She was surprised when she felt Myles's hand on her shoulder and lifted her gaze to find slight reassurance in his.

"Ok Luce can you start at the beginning for us?" D asked gently. Tearing them away from Myles she let her eyes follow Jacks feet pacing to and fro, and started,

"I left Sue to go to bed at about 11:00. She was lying on the sofa with Levi. Is he…" Her voice trembled, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Come on, we are talking about Levi the Wonder dog here, he'll pull through." She gave Bobby a slight smile before continuing.

"I woke up at around 12, maybe there was a noise or something I think I put it down to Sue going to bed, and fell back to sleep. It was around 3 when I woke up for the second time, hearing him whimper. I rose and came in here. When I saw him lying there and the blood on the sofa were Sue had been sitting, I ran into her room only to find it empty. That's when I called Jack." Hearing his name made something inside of Jack turn on. He looked angrily around the room,

"So what are we all doing here then? Tara, check to see were the signal on her Blackberry is coming from. Myles, Bobby, go wake up the neighbours, check everyone that might have seen or heard anything. D, take Lucy and find any cameras that are in the vicinity and take the films to the bullpen so I can get a team up here." After he had pored out the string of words he took another look around. They were just staring at him in surprise. "GO!" he shouted punctuating it with a clap. Seeing everyone respond he realized what he had done, everyone had a job except him. After waking up some of the forensics team, he quickly went to find Tara who had migrated to the kitchen. Meeting her half way he was annoyed that she wasn't stuck to her laptop pinpointing Sue's location. Opening his mouth he was about to speak, when he was interrupted,

"Sorry Jack, I found it on the table." Tara held Sues Blackberry out. Looking down at it his heart sunk but he did not let his brain register what this meant. Taking it he nodded,

"See you back at the Bullpen." It was only when he got in his car that his words came back to him, "_**Sue, I want you to know that I will never, never let anything happen to you." **_He had failed her.


	6. Processing

(A/N) Actually found it pretty hard to get Howie's personality across, I didn't do it very well but I can't do any better, sorry.

Once again I don't own Sue Thomas F.

**Bold=Sign** _Ital=thought_ _**Both=Flashback**_

_****__**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_  


Chapter 6 – Processing

Pulling himself together, Jack took a deep breath and stepped into the bullpen. Not letting himself slow down he hung up his coat and walked right up to Tara.

"Did SOG stay with Scar all night?"

"I don't know but I will find out," she responded, picking up the phone. Not trusting himself to sit down and think he automatically went back to get coat shouting,

"Going to talk to Howie," over his shoulder. Tara's concerned eyes followed him out the room.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

He hadn't seen him yet. Standing behind him Jack observed the new gadgets fitted into the back of Howie's car. He had remembered how early it was after walking out the door but continued anyway. Looking at him now he was amazed at how early he was up.

"Nice MP3's, do they have sawdust running them or a little hamster on a wheel?" He was startled when the man in front of him whirled around holding a pen up threateningly. For the first time that morning Jack almost smiled. Realizing who his 'attacker' was, Howie broke into a broad grin,

"Jack!" The, however, turned upside down, when he looked over Jacks shoulder, and confusion was obvious on his face.

"Where's Sue?"

"She's… She's gone –"

"Were has she gone, did she take the job in the end, the one in New York? She never even said goodbye. Why didn't she say goodbye? Did I do something to upset her, I didn't mean too. Is she coming back?"

Jack waited until his blabbering stopped; somehow he managed to find the patience. Maybe it was just the thought that if Sue could tolerate him so could he but then maybe he was just waiting for her to reach out, laugh and say she didn't get any of what had just been said. Noticing the talk had stopped Jack looked up into a concerned face. Great, even Howie managed to look concerned for him.

"She didn't move to New York Howie, she was kidnapped from her apartment at around 12. And Howie, she. Is. Coming. Back." Howie backed away hands raised and Jack realized he had taken a few steps forward with the last words and had backed Howie up to the side of the car.

"Sorry," he muttered, "rough morning."

"I'll get the word out Jack. If anyone as heard or seen anything I'll tell you." Jack nodded and asked as an after thought,

"What have you heard about Scar?"

"Ahhh, Scar now he's an interesting one apparently he took over from a Curtis Sanford. The Apostles have become very rich since he took over. Word is that it's that new drug, Jump that's turned the business around. Dodgy stuff if you ask me. What you might find interesting though is that he's not the top of the chain, rumors say; someone else is running the shop. Why are you asking, do you think that it has got something to do with Sue?" Jack could have sworn Howie hadn't taken a breath during that little speech but at least this one had actually given him something other then a headache.

"It's possible. Any idea who this top guy is?"

"Nope everyone's keeping there mouths tightly zipped on that one."

"Thanks Howie." He meant it.

"You'll find her Jack." As the lump in his thought grew Jack could only nod.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Hurrying back to the bullpen the first thing he noticed was the one that he had been trying to ignore. Sues empty desk. Tearing his gaze away he sent a silent pray up for her safety. Not letting those thoughts dig roots he quickly got his bearings. First thing's first.

"Lucy, any news on Levi?"

"He's going to be fine; doctors said he was drugged but not hurt." Saying those words Lucy let them sink in, trying to hold on to the only piece of good news she might have for a while. Jack on the other hand was slightly confused.

"If Levi wasn't hurt then he must not have attacked. Why wouldn't he attack someone trying to hurt Sue?" Lucy's brow creased,

"What if he had known the attacker?" she offered.

"If Levi knew the attacker that means Sue must have known him as well."

"Not necessarily." They turned to Myles, with a questioning gaze.

"It is possible Levi didn't hear him." Seeing their disapproving glare he sighed.

"Imagine it; Sue and Levi curled up on the sofa dreaming of Jack and donuts, when a figure slips the lock. Levi moves slightly in his sleep but both of them unaware of the man slowly creeping up to them. He draws the syringe from his pocket and injects Levi who is still in dreamland. No fight, simple." Jack decides to ignore his name being mentioned and said instead,

"OK then, what happened next, why didn't the kidnapper just inject Sue as well?"

"She woke up, saw him and struggled and he hit her."

"Then why didn't she scream when she saw him?"

"Shock?" The Boston shrugged.

"Enough. Why don't we get on to some fact and not theories." He couldn't stop imagining her lying on the floor, after being hit, the blood pooling around her head.

'_Please lord, keep her safe and give us the means to find her," _


	7. Nothing

A/N) Sorry had a bit of writers block and I'm not very happy with what came out of it but here it is;

Spoilers: Bad Hair Day

I still don't own Sue Thomas FBEYE – tell me something I don't know.

**Bold=Sign **_Italics=thoughts __**Both=Flashback **_

_****__**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Chapter 7 – Nothing

Tara groaned loudly and hit the side of the computer bringing them out of their dark thoughts. Realising what she had done she stroked the area she had abused and whispered an apology.

"What's up?" She looked up at the grave, questioning looks of her team mates.

"Those tapes, they've all been wiped clean! I don't understand it!" The others crowded round her computer staring blankly at the screen.

"What could have done it?" Lucy asked.

"Not what but who? The kidnapper would have had to tamper with each one in turn, even if the power went out in the building, these have separate back-up power. Whoever this guy was, he knew what he was doing." Bobby turned to his best mate with deep concern, "looks like a professional mate." All Jack could do was shake his head in his hands, and desperately try to concentrate.

'_Focus, Hudson, focus. Sue needs you.' _That worked.

"Anything new?" Looking up, he witnessed once more the surprise flicker on their faces briefly.

"None of the neighbours saw or heard anything. They all slept soundly." Bobby was the first to answer.

"I'll keep trying but I'm pretty sure I won't get anything from these tapes. Nothing on the Scar front either, SOG followed him back to his house were he stayed until the morning. I've sent Sue's picture to every law enforcement agency in the area. Has there been anything from forensics?"

"Nothing yet but judging what we have so far I doubt this guy would have left anything incriminating behind." Throughout this review, anger had been growing inside Jack and with it, despair.

"So, let me get this straight." He started quietly, "we have nothing." The despair triumphed as his voice broke on his last words. Looking down he tried to keep the tidal wave of emotions from drowning him. Silence fell as his words sunk in.

Lucy was startled as the ringing echoed through the room. The phone seemed loader. Furiously wiping stray tears from her stained face, she turned her back on the others.

Jack 's gaze followed her as she took up the phone without turning around. The sound of her voice drifted easily in the stillness.

"Lucy Dotson,"

"Yes, thank you. When do you want me?"

"Oh, would now be OK?"

"Thank you, I'll be right over." Turning around, grabbing her Jacket along the way, she answered the unasked question.

"Levi's ready to be released I'm going to go pick him up." Finding the eye of the one she may just listen to, Jack nodding slightly in the rotas direction.

"What an outstanding coincidence I was just heading in that direction myself. I would never be more honoured to escort such a lovely lady to her destination." Hearing Myles, Lucy stopped in her tracks. The last time she had heard similar words they were from Bobby but directed at Tara. She whirled around and glared at Jack. Feeling the fire, Jack held up his hand to stop the explosion that was inevitable.

"Lucy, we don't know what this guy wants, for all we know he could be trying to pick us of one by one." Seeing her mouth open again he quickly continued, already knowing he had won, "Sue wouldn't want you to put yourself in unnecessary danger." With no other argument, Lucy stormed out of the bullpen leaving Myles to follow more cautiously behind.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Lucy slammed the door shut, crossed her arms and stared stubbornly out the window. Sighing, Myles got in beside her, expecting a silent ride. She surprised him when after a few minuets she spoke.

"I don't need a body guard you know."

"I know. I would even feel sorry for the man who tries to get close to you."

"I'm serious Myles, I may not be an agent but I can still look after myself."

"Well some of us don't want you in a situation where you can confirm that."

"Wow, I didn't know you cared," He sighed at the sarcastic comment.

"Luce, it may be hard for you to come to terms with, but I actually do care about you, and the team."

"Why did Jack send you anyway?" He had been asking himself the same thing since Jack had caught his eye.

"Maybe he knew I would take care of you."He pulled up outside the vet, but neither of them moved. He saw the look in her eyes and knew she was thinking of Sue.

"We will find her you know." She glanced up, surprised that he could read her so well, but quickly lowered her gaze when it met his blue depths.

"I know" she said with as much confidence as she can muster.


	8. Feelings

(A/N) Here's another one. I just want to say a quick thank you to fanka77 who has reviewed on every chapter and made me smile. :D

Spoilers: Pilot 2

_Ital: Thought _**Bold: Signed **_**Both: Flashback**_

_****__**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_  


Chapter 8 - Feelings

Back at the Bullpen the only sound was the tapping of Tara's keyboard and the hum of, Lizzie, the coffee machine. The silence grated at Jack's already raw nerves. He stared at the monitor in front of him and watched the minutes go by, thinking that with every one that passed. There was less and less chance of finding her alive. He racked his brain he tried to think of anything that they could have missed. He came up empty. 'I_ can't do this any longer; I have to get out of here!' _With this thought he got up and walked out the door. Seeing this Bobby rose from his chair and with a nod from Tara, he followed Jack out the room.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

His feet took him to a familiar spot and the cool spray fell on his pale cheeks. When he closed his eyes he could almost feel the breeze as she whizzed past on her skates. A hand touched his shoulder, making him jump.

Bobby sat down beside him and waited. He knew Jack was a private man but he also knew he would open up in his own time. They sat there for a while, both lost in their own thoughts, watching the wind pick up the last remaining leaves and dancing with them.

"How I could I have let this happen? I told her I wouldn't let anyone harm her."

"Jack, there is nothing you could have done."

"What if the circumstances were different? What if, she wasn't there last night?"

"Where else would she have been?"

"With me!" Bobby was slightly surprised at this confession, but didn't show it, instead he turned to his friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"A wise man once said to a certain blonde that she was not personally responsible for every little thing that happens in this world, good or bad, and I'm sure if she was in my position right now she would remind you of the exact same thing."

He remembered that day, the look on her face when he told her those words, when he had first said she was beautiful. _'She was, she still is, the most beautiful woman I have ever known.' _They were both silent once more, as Bobby let his words sink in.

"Wait, you weren't there when I said that," To this Bobby gave a short laugh then answered,

"Yes, but Lucy was and Lucy obviously told Tara the whole conversation and then Tara might have mentioned a few things to me."

"I thought you kept away from girl talk.'" This got him laughing again and even Jack lightened up before his tone turned sober again.

"Bobby, promise me one thing; don't make the same mistakes I have. Tell her, unless there comes a time when you're too late."

"You will get your chance, Sparky, because there is one person you haven't counted on..." Jacks head shot up with this comment "...Sue."

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Tara's gaze shot up once more at the feeling of being watched. Once more she found herself almost drowning in wide, sky blue eyes. _'Why_ _does he keep watching me like that? It reminds me of... No he told you, remember, his heart is with Darcy' _but as she looked deep into those eyes she couldn't help but wonder...

"Tara!" She jumped at the voice beside her.

"Where's Jack?" Tara was surprised at D's tone.

"I don't know but Bobby does. What's happened?"

"After today, if we have nothing new, the higher ups are giving Sue's case to a team who 'aren't so personally involved." He put his hand up to divert the comments sure to be thrown at him and continued, "but this isn't going to happen because we are going to find something, If not Sue, then something that will lead us to her, understood?" He looked over at Bobby and he nodded,

"I will tell him." D signed a thank you before heading back to his office.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Jack sat at his desk even more frustrated then before. He was sitting here doing nothing when Sue was out there, scared and frightened. There was nothing, he had to keep reminding himself, that he could do. Forensics had called half an hour ago and said they hadn't found a thing, no sightings, even the drug that Levi was given could be brought from any shop in the area. In less then 12 hours Sue's case would be given to a team that would more then likely be looking for a body. He felt despair creeping in around him, tightening its hold. Something heavy had fallen on his leg. He looked down and met big brown eyes looking at him, sharing his pain. Somewhere in his foggy mind he registered a phone ringing, his name being called, Sue's name being mentioned... wait, Sue? He forced himself back.

"JACK, it's Howie. He says he knows where Sue is!"


	9. Blood

(A/N) Hay all. Just a quick one because I'm going on DofE this weekend so my next post won't be until Wednesday. I also realised that I forgot to put a disclaimer in last time so here's double:

I do not own Sue Thomas F.. I do not own Sue Thomas F..

_Ital-Thought_ **Bold-sign **_**Both – Flashback**_

_****__**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Chapter 9 - Blood

The warehouse was old and built with red brick. The blacked out windows were large and many were cracked or vandalised. Two teams of agents were posted at each of the rickety, rusty doors. Jack was frustrated that they hadn't gone in sooner but deep down, he knew that they need the element of surprise and this needed planning. He couldn't go in there knowing he may be putting Sue in danger.

"On my mark, 3, 2, 1. Engage!"

On both sides they kicked in the metal doors, guns raised.

"F.B.I. Put your hands up!"

The shouts echoed through the building. The agents stopped at the sight in front of them.

In the centre of the warehouse there was a wooden, hard back chair. Shackles were attached to the bottom and discarded rope, soaked up the blood that was in a pool around the chair.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

'_FOCUS HUDSON!' _His mind repeated all the way back, _'FOCUS.' _He managed to pull himself together before they got there, luckily the others left him alone, obviously knowing he needed some time to himself. They were talking, throwing around ideas.

"They must have been there fairly recently, the blood wasn't dry."

"So, what, they were tipped off?"

"Most likely, but by who?"

"I thought it was iffy when Howie wouldn't give up his source."

"You don't think…?"

"Nah Howie may be annoying and generally harmful to your health, but he would never hurt Sue. He couldn't."

"They could have just been careful, moving her around a lot."

"I don't think so; if that was the case they wouldn't have left any evidence behind."

"Unless they wanted to taunt us…" Myles was looking at him now with a strange expression on his face, almost pity. The van fell silent.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

"What happened?" Lucy's voice was urgent, but Jack ignored her, streaming out instructions.

"Bobby, find Howie! I want him brought here discreetly. Myles get hold of that friend of yours in Forensics I want those results as soon as physically possible. Tara, find out everything about that area, the hiding places, the owners, everything.

"Jackson Samuel Hudson!" Lucy's voice demanded his attention and, with a sigh, he gave it. Turning towards her he started to explain,

"There was no one there…"

"I gathered that," seeing for the first time the look in his eyes she softened, "What is it?"

"There was blood…" The little colour that was left in Lucy's face drained away with these words.

"Is it…?"

"We don't know." He led her to the nearest chair and sat her down.

"Why is this happening Jack? What has Sue ever done to deserve this?"

"Lucy we have to keep faith for her, she needs us to stay strong. We will find her Luce." He was trying to convince himself as much as her.

"Jack, I found something you may find interesting. The warehouse is owned by none other then a Chuck Stanford, most commonly known as Scar."


	10. Consciousness

(A/N) Hay all I'm back from an exhausting trip and cured a little righter's block when I was there.

I do not own Sue Thomas F. or Yannick Bisson

_Ital=thought_ **Bold=sign** _**Both=flashback/dream**_

_****__**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_  


Chapter 10 – Consciousness

The light was coming from the other end of a long tunnel. It was somewhat blinding and all she wanted to do was crawl back and let the darkness engulf her once more, for with the light came the pain. But it was no use struggling against the unseen power that was pulling her and she gave up fighting. When it had forced her into the light the first thing to hit her were pulses of sharp pain in her head. She felt dizzy and she was afraid that she might be sick. Then she felt the throb of her arm and with it the dull ache of the rest of her body. She became aware of her breath condensing in front of her and the goose bumps that covered her body. It was so cold! _Where am I? What's happened? What am I doing here? _She couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember? She had so many questions but when her un-swollen eye had looked around, she was too terrified to ask and if she was honest she wasn't even sure if she knew how.

She was tied to a chair in the middle of a large, dusty room. There was only one light working and it flickered spontaneously. Tiny streams of hazy, natural light were coming from the edges of the bordered up windows and rusted doors. These together gave her enough light to see by. It was only after taking this in and giving her eyes a chance to get used to the sudden light, that she saw them. Two figures in the corner. They both had thick fleeces on and seemed to be playing cards. By the way they were tilting their heads back and opening their mouths she assumed they were laughing and, by the smell of the many empty bottles around them, drunk. One of them turned their head to look at her. She took in the ski mask which covered his face before her eyes automatically found his lips. The pain in her head got worse as her brain instinctively translated the movements.

"So you're awake again are you? Come back for more?" They were laughing again and terror gripped at her heart. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here, something was wrong, something was missing, what though, she couldn't remember.

The man who had spoken was on his feet and turned towards her. She shrunk back as far as she could and saw the smile that her action had put on his face. He was heading towards her now, coming with purposely slow steps. Her heart hammered in her chest and she was sure it was about to burst at any moment.

He stopped. She saw his lips form a swear word and his hands go to his pockets. He pulled out his cell phone and snapped it open. She only managed to read the first words before she had to look away to stop the excruciating pain in her head.

"Hey Tony."

She closed her eyes to try and shut out the world but was even more scared when she realised that they could approach her without her knowing. With this thought she opened her eyes again. The man on the phone was pacing back and forth and the other one looked worried. Whatever the phone call was about they didn't like it. The man stopped pacing and was staring right at her.

"The girl?" he said. When the reply came he nodded once, even though the person on the other end couldn't see him, and hung up. She couldn't see the short conversation the two men had as they had their backs to her but she didn't care. She was trying her hardest not to cry. '_They're going to kill me', _but it was not the thought of dying that scared her; it was the thought of dying without knowing who she was.

She winced as they untied her hands from behind her back. She for the first time she saw why her arm hurt so much, there was a deep gash going from her elbow to her wrist in the inside of her arm. The movement caused fresh blood to drip to the ground into a slight puddle that was already formed. One of them unlocked her ankles while the other looked to be hurriedly trying to tidy up the mess they had made. After he had finished he looked, defeated, at the chair.

"There's no time." The phone guy cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Leave it, it will give Jackie boy a nice little taster for what's to come." She knew that was supposed to mean something but it didn't. She wished it did.

They forced her up off the chair and half lifted, half dragged her to the door. Although she felt very dizzy, she tried out her legs and found that she could support her weight well. She didn't let them know this. Keeping up the act, she kept falling and let them take her weight. There were mostly abandoned warehouses around them and it looked as though only the dodgy or the homeless came here. She was being taken to a battered car that seemed like it belonged. She had to escape. This was her chance. She kept playing weak as they half shoved her in the back seat but before they could slam the door on her she kicked out. She aimed for the place she somehow knew would hurt them the most and took off running. Adrenalin took her sprinting across the tarmac. She was dizzy and so, very, tired. She couldn't tell how close they were behind her and dared not look back. Her movements slowed and her feet took wrong directions as the stiffness crept into them. She was almost blind with tears as she forced her body onwards. Finally, when she could take no more, she ducked behind a trash can and let the darkness overwhelm her.


	11. Diversion

(A/N) thank you for all of the reviews guys!

I don't own Sue Thomas F. but I do watch it.

**Bold=Sign **_Italics=Thought __**Both=Flashback/ Dream**_

_****__**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Chapter 11- Diversion

_**It all went in slow motion. She was standing right in front of him, a huge grin spread across her lovely face. The morning breeze played with her hair as she threw the ball high into the air. Her sweet laugh echoed through the trees as Levi caught it in mid flight. Looking pleased with himself he trotted back to his mistress. Then he saw him and gave out a delighted bark, the wet tennis ball falling to the ground, temporally forgotten. Following her companions trail, she saw him and started walking quickly in his direction, her grin getting broader with every step. 'I will never, never let anything happen to you' He heard his voice drift towards her. 'I know' He saw the complete trust in her eyes and his own feet moved forward to meet hers. He caught her up in his arms and lowered his head, taking in her scent. 'I love you Sue.' His descending lips met with thin air and he fell forward. He heard her scream his name in terror and jumped to his feet. Shadows had gathered and lightening flashed through the sky highlighting the tear drop rain. She was being dragged, by Scar, away from him. He was close enough to see the fear in her eyes and the smugness in Scars. He was sprinting to try and reach them and slowly he did. He reached out to grab her extended arm when they disappeared. He was looking down on her now. She was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. 'You let him take me Jack, why did you let him take me?' **_

Jack gasped awake; Sue's last pleading words echoing around his mind. He was drenched in sweat and aching all over. Looking around he remembered were he was and the events of the last few hours.

It had come as shock to most to find that Scar was Curtis's brother but none that he was involved. The instant Tara had said those words Jack ordered them all to track him down. It was a while before Howie was brought in and questioned.

Jack remembered the conversation clearly and how he had been surprised at Howie's loyalty.

'_**I'm sorry Jack but he said that if I told the F.B.I about him, then he would be hunted like a dog and murdered.'**_

'_**Howie, do you really think we would do that? You know us, and I know you, you wouldn't hold back any information that will help Sue.'**_

'_**You guys wouldn't hurt him but that doesn't mean other people from the F.B.I wouldn't. As for Sue, this guy will help if you let him.'**_

'_**There isn't anyone here that will kill him. All we need is a name so we can check him out, that's all.' **_

'_**He's certain you have a leak and any information about him given to you would end up in the wrong hands. Why can't you just trust him Jack?'**_

'_**Ok Howie, how about a deal? You give me a name and it won't leave this team. Deal?' **_

' _**Promise?'**_

'_**Promise.'**_

'_**Pinkie swear?'**_

'_**Howie!'**_

'_**Alright, alright, it's Curtis, Curtis Stanford.'**_

Jack had sent out a more discreet search for him; keeping his promise.

There had been no news from either.

Ignoring the crick in his neck, Jack rose from the bureau issue cot. '_So much for being able to sleep anywhere,_' he thought, a stab of pain followed when he remembered who he boasted that to. Looking around he saw Myles and Tara sleeping silently in their cots. Lucy, looking worn out with tiredness and worry, was staring blankly at the screen in front of her. Bobby was watching him closely with a concerned expression. Jack guessed, his desk being the nearest, that Bobby had witnessed his tormented sleep.

'Anything?' he said, already knowing the depressing answer. Bobby shook his head and, knowing Jack needed his space, turned back to the small pile of paper work.

The minutes went by, the ticking of the cheap clock sounding loudly in the silent room. Jack focused his mind on the unanswered questions. Who the leak was? Why Sue? Why now? He went over, again, previous cases but no one stood out. He also asked himself if it was someone trying to get back at him but that idea faded with the knowledge that *there was no letter, picture or film, which would be the ways they would have most likely used in order to achieve this. He was suffering. He needed a diversion from his thoughts. '_Diversion... diversion!'_ Startling those awake and disturbing those who weren't, he stood up abruptly.

'We presumed Scar was involved in the Jump, drugs case, right? We also now presume Scar is involved with Sue's kidnapping. What if Sue being kidnapped was just a diversion so we would completely focus on that and not on the case?'

'Then it worked. It would have worked even if we had known this; they knew we would put Sue's safety above a drugs case. The problem is, what is worse then kidnapping that they will use that as diversion.'

With a new look on the case they settled down trying to clear their heads with strong coffee. Light streamed through the windows, and with it came the ringing of the phone. After such a quiet night the team held their breath as Lucy answered.

'Lucy Dotson.' '**F-O-R-E-N-S-I-C-S' **she signed. Jack was mixed with hope and fear. The look on Lucy's face extinguished the hope.

'It was defiantly her blood.' She said after she had put the phone down, 'Jack do you think she could really be...?' Before he could answer he was interrupted by Tara's urgent voice calling his name.

He strode over to her computer. There on the screen was Sue.


	12. Thawing

(A/N) Sorry guys it has been a while since my last update. Thank you if your still reading this it shows your dedication lol. Its half term next week so I might be able to finish this soon as another story has been floating around. So if the story line suddenly completely changes I am very sorry. :P

I do not own Sue Thomas F. if I did then maybe I wouldn't have to keep writing disclaimers.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Chapter 12 – Thawing

Lucy could barely keep up with Jack ashe half ran into the hospital waiting room, but she managed to catch the last words exchanged between him and the receptionist.

"I'll send for the doctor to talk to you, in the mean time the officer who brought her in is over there."

Jack's eyes followed the direction of his finger and were met with light green ones that reflected her sympathy. After remembering Lucy, who had practically run after him, he looked around. Seeing her taking the last few steps towards him, he made his voice work.

"She's in intensive care but stable. I've asked for a guard to put on her door. She hasn't woken up yet." Even with the last piece of information, relief flooded though her and with it a wave of tiredness. She stumbled slightly before Jack managed to stabilise her and guide her to the nearest chair.

"Get some sleep. I promise to wake you if there's any news." But Lucy was shaking her head.

"I'll just get some strong coffee and I'll be fine." Sighing at her stubbornness, he was too tired himself to argue, but managed to make the compromise that he would get the coffee.

Walking towards the vending-machine, Jack let his heart warm at the thought that Sue was safe. There were times through the last 33 hours that he thought he had lost her for good and that his life would never be whole again. He had imagined himself telling her family, what he would say. He imagined the haunted nights, the empty desk, the loss of her laughter and smile. He didn't have to imagine the ache in his heart.

Trying to balance the three cups at once, the last one an afterthought, he made his way back. Letting out a small chuckle as he saw Lucy spread out over the chairs, fast asleep. He laid the cup down gently by her side, making sure she wouldn't be able to knock it over. Catching the officer's eye once more, he made his way over.

"Special Agent Jack Hudson?" He nodded holding out a slightly shacking hand and offering coffee with the other. Accepting them both she laughed slightly at the crossed arms. "Thank you it's just what I needed even though it's my 3rd this morning. The name's Polly."

"Thank you Polly, you don't know what finding her means to me. I know you will probably be interviewed properly later but is it possible you can tell me what happened first?" She was staring intently into his eyes as though searching for something in them. Seeming satisfied with what she saw she spoke.

"There isn't much to tell. I was on patrol from 7am. I found her round the back of some old warehouses where a lot of dodgy stuff goes on. It was a miracle I saw her really, I had just taken the last sip of my coffee and lifted the lid of one of the trash cans and there she was huddled behind them, very well hidden. She was unresponsive but breathing, it seemed like she had been there all night; she was freezing! I rapped her up and called 911. It was only in the light of the ambulance that I recognised her from your APP. That's when I emailed you guys. Oh, and by the way, I think I do know how much it means to you. Has she woken up yet?" She looked up and noticed the look on Jacks face.

'No. No, she hasn't."

"She will, don't worry" Jack managed a fake smile and nodded.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Jack was deep in thought when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Sparky!" He looked around and was slightly surprised by his team walking in, but before he could say anything, Bobby answered his question.

"After you two ran out and we cornered D, he thought he would have an uprising on his hands if we weren't let out to see our lovely Sue, so gave us a long, early lunch break. He said he would be over too, as soon as he could."

"Where's Levi?"

"We dropped him at Charlie's on the way over."

"How is she?" Jack was slightly taken aback at the concern in Myles's voice, but hid it before speaking.

"She's in intensive care. She hasn't woken up since she was brought in. That's all we know we're waiting to hear from the doctor." They all nodded, sombrely, and took a seat. Jack observed them silently. They all looked like they hadn't had much sleep and their eyes glazed as they stared straight on. He was surprised at the smile on Myles's face, but that subsided when he saw who his gaze was on.

"She said she wouldn't go to sleep." He said looking at Myles. He observed the slight flush on the Bostonian's face but didn't comment.

It was another half an hour before the doctor turned up.

"Mr Hudson?" Jack practically jumped off the chair before answering.

"Yes, how is she?"

"Miss Thomas is still sleeping, she-"

"Sorry Doctor..." Myles paused to read the name tag, "...Meyers, I think we all have to hear this." He interrupted before gently waking Lucy. When they were all fully attentive again Doctor Meyers continued.

"We are treating Miss Thomas for hyperthermia as well as many cuts, bumps and bruises. It seems as if she has been beaten and we even found some burn marks on her lower arm. She has a severe cut down her arm which we patched up. Until she awakens we can't be sure how much the head injury has affected her. Right now the best thing she could do is sleep. " He paused to let his words sink in.

With each piece of knowledge, Jacks anger grew until he was seething. How could they do something like that to a person like Sue? His hands clenched. Bobby must have noticed because he felt a half restraining, half comforting hand on his arm. He heard a shaky voice beside him,

"Was she...?" Lucy couldn't finish but hoped the meaning of her words would come across. The rest of Jack's body tensed up at the question and he held his breath, waiting for the answer.

"There are no signs of sexual assault." The relief in the air was evident and there was sound of captive breath being released.

"Can we see her?" Jack found his voice saying. The doctor nodded but quickly added,

"But only two at a time and please notify someone when she wakes up." Without another word, in silent agreement, Jack and Lucy followed the doctor.


	13. Light

(A/N) More too come soon hopefully, sorry if I keep you waiting.

I don't own Sue Thomas F. which I am annoyed about.

**Bold=Sign **_Ital=Thought __**Both=Flashback/dream **_

_****__**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Chapter 13 - Light

She had been in the familiar darkness for too long. She knew this but she was hiding, hiding from the pain, the uncertainty and the fear that will be waiting in the light. This time, though, she knew she needed to be brave and take a step out of the darkness. Bright white met her as her eyes flicked open. The feeling in her body hit her full force, the cold cutting right through her. Ignoring this, she focused on what was better then before. She was comfortable, the pain was less and her head was clearer. _Well at least I am a positive person_. Smiling softly at this thought ,she concentrated on her body, noticing for the first time that her right hand was warm. Confused, she looked down and was startled at the sight before her. A man with floppy brown hair had his head resting on the bed where she lay, his hand entangled hers. Cautiously she backed into the corner of the bed and removed her hand from his. Although her gaze was fixed nervously on the strange man, she noticed for the first time that she was lying in a hospital bed. She was safe. The fear which had grabbed her the moment before faded slightly.

He was waking up. He lifted his head groggily and saw her.

"Sue?"

_Sue? Is that what he said? Is that what he called me? Is that my name? I don't recognise it. _So many thoughts floated through her head all at once that she was slightly overwhelmed. Suddenly he stood up. At this action Sue pushed herself further away from him, still wary. She saw a flicker of confusion and hurt cross his face before she focused again on his lips also noticing his hands making familiar motions.

"Sue, it's me, Jack"

_**"Leave it; it will give Jackie boy a nice little taster for what's to come." **__Could this be who he had been talking about?_ Before she could ask, she saw his body turn to the door. A dark skinned woman was just coming through it and a huge grin appeared on her face, lighting it up.

"Sue!" She walked quickly towards her but was stopped by the man who called himself Jack. Sue couldn't read what was being said but did see the woman's face fall and her beautiful smile turn around. The woman nodded, her gaze drifting between the two, and left the room with a nervous glance back. The man turned back to her cautiously.

"Sue its OK, you're safe now." It was strange but she felt like she could almost trust this man who she had only known for a few minutes. She nodded to show she understood and saw slight relief appear on his face before his body turned again. This time it was a man who came in wearing a white coat.

"Hello Sue, I'm Doctor **M-e-y-e-r-s**, how are you feeling?" His expression was kind and she saw no threat in it.

'**Better' **her hands spoke for her and she winced at the pain this action caused. The doctor nodded before turning away from her and speaking to Jack. There seemed to be a slight disagreement before Jack nodded.

'**Outside, me'** he signed before leaving.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Jack walked back to the waiting room in a daze. _What just happened? She didn't recognise me or Lucy. What have those creeps done to her?_ She looked so pale and vulnerable, lying in that hospital bed. He had seen some of the damage they had done but she was mostly wrapped up to keep her warm. He had felt such anger that he had almost lashed out at the first thing he came in contact with. It was the quiet sobs from Lucy that had made him push his rage to one side. He had led her to the chair beside Sue's bed and tried to comfort her.

"She's going to be OK, Luce."

"She didn't deserve this Jack."

"No, no she didn't"

They had sat in silence for a long time before Lucy got up saying she needed the toilet. He had taken her place beside Sue and tangled their hands together under the blankets. It must have been the constant rhythm of her heart beat and the feel of her soft skin on his that had lulled him to sleep.

His mind came back to the present when he heard Lucy calling his name. The team were on their feet, waiting to hear what had happened.

"She's awake," he started off dumbly, "She seems scared which is to be expected but she didn't seem to recognise me or Lucy. Apart from this she seems OK, cold and hurt, but OK." He sat down heavily on a chair and the others followed suit. He felt Bobby's reassuring presence beside him.

"What did they do to her Bobby?" he half whispered.

"I don't know mate but they're not going to get away with it." Jack looked up and saw, reflected in his friend's eyes, the same rage that consumed his. _When we find them there going to pay for what they did to Sue._

"No, they're not."


	14. Questions

(A/N) No school but in its place revision - grate - but at least in the brakes i can write my story :) POV's are slightly strange in this one shout if you don't understand any of it. Bare with me :)

I do not own Sue Thomas F. can anyone tell me why it's not putting the B and eye on the end?

**Bold=Sign **_Ital=Thought__** Both=Flashback**_

_****__**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Chapter 14 - Questions

"We should call Sue's parents; they have the right to know what's happening." Jack nodded slowly at Lucy's comment.

"She wouldn't want to bother them but you're right. I suppose you should be calling dog...David as well." Confusion crossed her features before it was replaced with something bordering pity.

"She never told you." His head shot up.

"Told me what?"

"Jack, Sue and David haven't been together since he left."

"He left?"

"He got a job in New England, even asked Sue to go with him."

"When?"

"Just before she got offered the job in New York. That's one of the reasons she first decided to go; she thought God was telling her to move on." _She's been single for at least 3 months and she hasn't told me._

"Well there is no reason she would tell me. I'm just her training agent."

"Jack Hudson! If I was assigned a gun I would shoot you right now and no one would blame me." The sound of someone clearing their throat startled both the couple talking and all who were listening in. They all turned to find Doctor Meyers standing nervously on the edge of the group.

"What's the verdict, Doc?" asked Bobby, getting in first.

"Sue has the symptoms of post-traumatic amnesia. She can't remember anything before waking up in the hands of her captors. The most likely cause is one of the blows to the head she received. There is also a possibility that there is a psychological component for we do not know what happened to her."

"Will her memory come back?" Tara whispered the question.

"Memory is stored in the five senses, sight, touch, taste, smell and hearing. In normal circumstances we would be able to say but in this one Sue's at a disadvantage with only four of the five. In short, we don't know."

"When will she be able to go home?"

"Her body temperature should be back to normal by tomorrow and if it is then there is no reason why she shouldn't go back home. Work however will be a different matter; she should have at least another 48 hours before returning, if she is.

_Sue not coming back to work; _that had never crossed his mind. _It would kill her, it would have killed her._

"Can we go back in?"

"She will still be tired so make it short. Remember she doesn't remember you, it'll take a while for her to adjust, so take it easy, OK?"

"Tell her we say Hi. She may not know us but at least she'll know that were here for her." Both Jack and Lucy nodded before walking away.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

The doctor had asked if the man and women from before could return and Sue, wanting to know more about her life, had said it would be fine. Even though she had her eyes fixed on the door since the doctor had left, Sue jumped slightly when it opened. They came in cautiously, obviously trying to put her at ease. When they hesitated just inside the door Sue decided she should make the first move.

"So you're Jack and..." She trailed of leaving Lucy to fill in the blank.

'**L-U-C-Y,' **she spoke and saw her gain more confidence and move closer towards the bed.

"Shouldn't it be me who's scared of you?" She smiled, trying to make them more comfortable. It worked with Lucy as her smile appeared again. She looked back at Jack and found chocolaty depths staring intently at her. Her stomach did a sort of summersault and she dropped her gaze, scared at the almost familiar feeling. She turned back to Lucy who was looking between the two curiously.

"This may seem like a strange question but can you tell me about well, me? I have got that my name's Sue but that's about it." She giggled at absurdness of her question.

"Well why don't you ask the questions, we will do the best to answer?" Lucy asked, tentatively sitting beside her.

She had so many questions in her head that it was hard to pull just one out.

"OK, where do I work?" Lucy smiled at her choice.

"We work at the F.B.I. You're an analyst in training." She looked at Jack expectantly, but Sue cut in.

"So you're my colleagues?"

"And friends, I'm also your roomy. The others say hi, there in the waiting room, Bobby, Tara, and Myles. Do you recognise any of the names?" Sue shook her head and fell silent for a moment then spoke,

"I suppose that explains why I was tied up? What happened?" Lucy looked to Jack for some help.

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us. We don't know much except you were kidnapped from your apartment at 12 am yesterday. You were held in a warehouse for most of the time."

Sue looked up at him.

"You found it, didn't you, my blood? The man said the other should leave it because it would give Jackie boy a taster of what's to come. Did he mean you?"

Jack's throat tightened. He had put her in that situation, it was his fault and although he already thought this, the blunt truth hit him hard and it felt like he had been punched in the stomach. There was no anger or accusation in her tone or eyes_ 'She doesn't remember what I put her through. _They turned curious now, seeing his expression.

"I'm sorry Sue." Automatically her voice responded to the look in his eyes.

"For what?"

_**The car was warmer then outside and it smelled of Jack, I felt safer there. Although it was still early the air around was darkened. This though, did not stop me from being able to read his next words.**_

_**"I just stood there and did nothing…"**_

_**"Jack"**_

_**"…when he, when he was…"**_

_**"Jack!"**_

_**"…looking at you, like that. I should of…"**_

_**"JACK!" I all but shouted finally managing to cut him off, "One, I didn't get much of that, you were speaking so fast and two, you have done nothing wrong! If you had reacted, then you would have. Besides..." I continued softly, "...I thought you should be the one that would be comforting me not the other way round!"**_

_**"**__**Sorry**__**" he laughed. Turning serious again he said,**_

_**"Sue, I want to let you know that I will never, never let anything happen to you."**_

_**'**__**I know**__**' I spoke and signed, accepting the hug offered. **_

She relished in the moment before coming back to the present. Jack was leaning over her as her eyes flickered open. She smiled up at him.

"And I thought you should be the one that would be comforting me, not the other way around." Jack frowned at the familiar words,

"You remember?"

"Only that and the little bit after." She said, blushing slightly.

Lucy almost laughed out loud at their expressions but instead it got caught in her throat as she saw D poke his head round the door. His face said it all.

"Jack, you have mail."


	15. Letter

(A/N) this wasn't how I expected the chapter to turn out... not good... oh well I'll go were the keypad takes me.

It will work this time: I do not own Sue Thomas F. – or not.

**Bold=Sign** _Ital=Thought_ _**Both=Flashback**_

_****__**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Chapter 15 - Letter

_Dear Special Agent Jackson Samuel Hudson,_

_ We are delighted to hear that you have found your Sue. It is rather a shame that she left, we had so much more to talk about. Not that there would have been much talking involved, if you know what I mean. How is she? We heard that she's been taken to hospital, poor girl and lost her memory! Now that is a shame. We were rather hoping she would pass the message on for us but it seems like she has forgotten it, oh dear. Telling you in a letter is impersonal so why don't we meet? Yes that's an idea .How does 2pm tomorrow sound? In that park where you were talking to Mr Manning at noon yesterday? Splendid! Oh and Jack, come alone because of course if you're not there alone then I'm going to have to go through Sue again and for some strange reason I have a feeling she won't like that. Please send her our get well wishes._

_It's been a long time. I'm looking forward to meeting you again Jack. Until tomorrow,_

_Jump._

___**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

"You're not going."

"Of course I am, we may be able to flush this creep out."

"He's not going to be dumb enough to be there and all you're doing is putting yourself in danger!"

"Better me than Sue!"

"Sue's safe. They're not going to be able to get at her; you have doubled the amount of security!"

"Lucy, we don't know what we're up against here."

"All the more reason you shouldn't go!" Jack sighed, trying to stay calm. He looked around him for support. Everyone else avoided his gaze.

He had come out of the hospital in a slight daze. The letter seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The receptionist had claimed that it wasn't there one minute and there the next. She had the sense not to touch it and Jack had picked it up using the gloves he always kept in his work pocket. He doubted that there would be any prints but he didn't take any chances. He had told a worried Sue that he would go back and see her that night but didn't tell her anything else even when she asked. _If she is the same old Sue then she could talk me out of doing this, she could talk me out of anything._

They hadn't spoken about the letter until Lucy had brought it up back at the Bullpen.

"It isn't like I'm going to follow everything he says, I'm not going to be going in alone." Seeing her open her mouth again he quickly continued, "There is no argument here Lucy, I'm going." Jack prepared himself for some more onslaught but was saved once again by the phone ringing. She huffed, practically stormed her way to the phone and snapped her name down it. Jack watched her face as it turned from anger into sadness. She turned to him.

"Jack, they found Curtis Stanford... He's dead."

Jack sat down heavily on his chair and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Get forensics down there. I want to know when and how he died." After receiving a nod from Lucy, he called the others to the board.

"You think it's connected, Mate?"

"Almost certain, the question is how they found out it was Curtis giving us the information." A worrying thought struck him. "We need to find Howie."

"You think he gave them the info?" Jack shook his head.

"He may be a talker but he's not a grass, he's too loyal for that. I'm just worried that if they know about Curtis, they'll know about Howie." The team fell silent for a moment at the thought of losing there annoying little friend who, though no one would admit it, had become part of their team.

"Then we will find him before they do."

"Bobby, Myles hit the streets. Tara see if you can find a cyber trace for us to follow." As the 3 agents turned to carry out his instructions Jack turned to the littered board. There was something in there that he was missing, something important. Hearing his name being called he turned to find D strolling towards him.

"Jack, when are you next seeing Sue?"

"Tonight, why?"

"The higher ups want a report of the bit she can remember."

"But D..."

"I know, but Sue's a strong woman, even if she doesn't know it at this moment, and she still trusts you the most from what I saw. Just talk to her, she may even remember something that could help us. OK?" With a long face, Jack nodded, trying not to dwell on what he might hear. For the first time D noticed that two of his agents were missing.

"Where are Bobby and Myles?"

"Tracking down Howie, Curtis Stanford has been killed and we think he might be next on the hit list."

"Do you think they killed him because of what he told us?" Seeing Jack nod D continued, "But how could they have know he was speaking to us?"

"I don't know D, especially with all those precautions I took because of what Howie said about the leak. They are always one step in front of us. It's almost like..." D looked down at him curiously, waiting for him to continue, not wanting to break his train of thought. Jack sighed and said, defeated, "I don't know."

D put a fatherly hand on his shoulder and said in a gentle voice,

"You will Jack, don't worry, you will."


	16. Torments

(A/N) Sorry but your going to have to wait just a little bit longer for J/S moments. Not too long though, I hope.

I still don't own Sue Thomas F with a B and an Eye.

**Bold=Sign** _Ital=thoughts_ _**Both=dream/ flashback**_

_****__**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Chapter 16 – Torments

They hadn't found Howie and the work day was drawing to its end. The weather had seemed to match Jack's feelings the last few days. Winter was digging its claws in and outside had gone from dark and stormy to bright sunshine to the view outside that had clouded, showing drizzle dampening the earth. Bobby and Myles had already left and, from his desk, Jack could see Tara pack away. He sighed and put his head in his arms that were crossed on his desk. He was vaguely aware of Tara saying her goodbyes and Lucy answering the phone but his head was too heavy to move it just for curiosities sake. He was on the verge of drifting off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on sleepy head, you've got to go home and rest." He groaned in response to Lucy's prodding.

"Are you going to see Sue?" She nodded. "I'll come with you."

"Oh no you don't, you can at least catch up on 2 hours sleep before you need to be anywhere near the hospital." In his foggy state of mind it didn't really register that it was Lucy he was talking to, so he started to argue.

"You've had about as much sleep as I have, so I'm coming with you."

"Jack, as soon as you get to the hospital to take over, I'm going to go home too. Now go home!"

"OK Luce, I'll see you at the hospital at 8." _You put up a great fight there, Hudson. _He groaned again, before getting up sharply, almost knocking Lucy over. He mumbled an apology before grabbing his coat and staggering off to his car.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

_**He had been searching for what seemed like for ever for her and there she was walking towards him through the stream of people. She was beautiful, her hair being blown back gently by the light breeze and her smile lighting up the glint in her eyes. She was getting closer and he held out his arms for her to walk into but she walked straight by him. Confused he grabbed her arm, she swung around and he saw fear penetrate her hazel eyes. **_

"_**Let go of me!" **_

"_**Sue, it's me, Jack."**_

"_**Who?" She was tugging hard, trying to get her arm out of his grasp. Noticing red marks appear there he quickly let go, not wanting to hurt her. **_

"_**Get away from me." She walked backwards for a few steps before turning and running away from him. She ran straight into another man's arms. He felt a wave of nausea as his eyes fixed on the strangers face. A scar ran from the top left of his forehead to the middle of his chin.**_

Jack woke up with a jolt. It took him a moment to get his bearings, his head still immersed in the dream. _Just a dream Jack, just a dream. _He shook his head as if trying to clear it. _More like a nightmare._ He looked at his alarm clock and groaned. He had been asleep for just 20 minutes. He stumbled out of bed and headed for the shower promising himself at least two caffeine boosts before he went to see Sue.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Sue had been asleep most of the time Lucy had been there, due to the drugs they were giving her. When she was awake, Lucy was asked question after question. She was happy to answer them and tried to give as much information as she knew about her childhood, family and friends but she was still glad to get the call she had been expecting from Ohio. Sue's parents were on a much needed vacation but Callum, the younger of Sue's brothers, was going to come down to help and give support. He would be able to tell Sue so much more. She hadn't remembered anything since the morning. When she told Sue about her brother's visit she looked nervous but they had talked about it and Lucy had managed to reassure her. She was asleep again when 8 o'clock came and Lucy was unsure whether or not to wake her before Jack came and she left. Looking down on her peaceful state, she decided against it. She went outside and, spotting Jack, she walked over to him. As she went closer Lucy saw how weary he looked with his shoulders slumped and deep rings under his eyes. She sighed.

"Did you manage to get _any_ sleep?" He looked up, startled.

"Oh... ummm... about 20 minutes." She shook her head at him before noticing the look in his eyes. Gently resting her hand on his shoulder, she asked him what was wrong. It was his turn to shake his head before he turned away again.

"Is she Ok?" He asked.

"I think so. She's asleep at the moment, she hasn't remembered anything else." He nodded in response.

"See you tomorrow then."

"Actually I've asked for a personal day so I can help Sue get settled at home." He nodded again.

"Bye then."

"Maybe you should drop by tomorrow." She saw his uncertainty, "think about it. Tell Sue I'll see her in the morning. Goodnight." With that she walked away leaving Jack to go see Sue.

He took a deep breath before heading into the hospital.


	17. Revealed

(A/N) Sorry about the long delay between posting: life caught up with me I promise to try and do better next time. Ity bity not very good fuzzies but there still there, kind of :P

**Bold=Sign **_Ital=thought __**Both=Flashback**_

_****__**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Chapter 17 – Revealed

Not needing to identify himself, Jack only nodded at the guards outside before striding into Sue's room. His eyes were automatically drawn to the bed where Sue lay. Her tangled golden locks spread lightly over the white pillow and she looked almost peaceful as she slept. His heart, which had warmed at the sight of her, turned cold again when he noticed what stood on the table beside her. Brightly coloured flowers, which were arranged in a bunch and wrapped in cellophane, stood out in the whitewashed room. The sight of it un-eased him, unsure why, he moved closer. Amongst the fragrant heads there was a card. With a quick glance at the sleeping figure, Jack brought it out and stared at it, not taking the words in.

_Jack,_

_It seems my message must have been miss-read. I am a fair man so I am giving you one more chance to save the beautiful woman beside you. So, as I don't really look forward to meeting your friends tomorrow, how about another time? I'm thinking the same place but later, how does 9'o clock sound? There will still be lots of people around so you don't have to worry but Jack, this time, please don't tell anyone. Our little secret right?_

_See you there,_

_Jump._

_P.S. Do you like the flowers?_

His mind whirled with an overload of thoughts. He tried to gather them up and conclude them with a simple reason. _They must just be taking precaution, knowing that I could have talked to them. _Even with this he still felt that something wasn't right. _How did they know I was here?_ Trying to push these questions aside he focused on the big one._ I should tell them, shouldn't I? I shouldn't even be thinking about it but... _His thoughts were interrupted by a small voice beside him,

"Jack?" He spun round to meet a weary expression, sliding the note into his pocket in the process.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He was glad she couldn't hear his voice catch on the words. He sat down beside her and caught her hand, instinctively.

"Warmer" She smiled the words but Jack could see the blush creeping into her face. Realising his action, he was about to pull away when Sue closed the light grip, trapping it in hers. A wide grin appeared on his face and for a moment he forgot the world as he stared into her hazel eyes.

"Lucy told me you wanted to ask me a few questions?" His smile faulted as he remembered a reason for his being here. He tore his gaze away, focusing it on their entwined hands.

"We need your account of the time you remember, from the beginning." Looking up to see her reaction, he saw her nod uncertainly.

"Why don't you take a deep breath while I set up the recorder?" Seeing another nod, he gently removed his hand, immediately feeling the loss.

When everything was ready he signed for her to begin and, taking a deep breath, she started.

She recalled as much as she could remember, it didn't take her very long but it was hard, trying to hold back the tears that threatened her. A little way into her account she had felt Jacks hand return to hers and she took strength from his contact, trying to push away the feelings that one touch from him aroused.

Jack was impressed with the amount of information she was able to account with out any prompting but there was a few details he was wondering about.

"The name you said, are you certain it was **T-O-N-Y**?" She seemed to be thinking hard, her lips forming the motions she remembered clearly. She looked up after a few moments.

"Yes" she said with certainty. Jack was trying not to doubt her but this was not the news that he had been expecting.

"The doctors said you had many bumps to the head, are you sure these didn't affect your lip reading skills?" She shook her head and explained,

"It was like I had a hang over, and someone was talking in a loud voice, there was a sharp pain in my head but I still could hear him." She giggled slightly at this comment, "Well it was almost like I could hear him."

_**Almost like**__ I could hear him, __**almost like**__ he could hear us. _It all connected in Jacks mind, how they were almost one step ahead of him, how they knew about Sue losing her memory so quickly, how they knew he was going to be here at this time. They were bugging the office.


	18. Found

(A/N) Sorry about the lengh in between posts ill try and do better next time. :)

I do not own Sue Thomas F. - did it work?

**Bold=Sign **_Ital=thought __**Both=Flashback**_

_****__**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Chapter 18 - Found

_They were bugging the office._

A plan formed in Jack's mind and a smile came with it. Sue looked at him with a curious expression.

"Jack?" Brought back, Jack looked her, his trade mark grin lighting up his face, and, lifting her hand, he placed his lips gently on her smooth skin. She was drowning in chocolate.

"You may have just solved it, Sue. Get warm and I'll see you tomorrow." With that he placed her hand back on the bed, picked up the flowers beside her and strolled out of the room, leaving in his wake an extremely confused Sue.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Jack paused outside to ask the officer guarding Sue's room who had brought the flowers. After doing a bit of investigating, he managed to get hold of a few surveillance cameras that could have an image of the deliverer on it. He had just finished at the hospital and was heading home when his cell phone rang. The caller ID showed it was Lucy calling. Not knowing the extent of the infiltration Jack left it ringing but turned around and headed in the direction of their apartment.

His phone had rang 4 times before he pulled up outside. Heading up the stairs he took the steps two at a time wondering what the problem was.

"Who's there?" Lucy's voice came from the other side of the door that he had knocked on.

"Lucy, it's me, Jack." The door was open instantly and he was met with a deathly stare.

"Where were you? I've been calling non-stop." A cheeky grin crept on his face.

"'You have?" Seeing her eye's harden he quickly changed his expression and asked what was wrong.

"I've found Howie."

"What? Where is he?" Lucy opened the door to let him in before answering.

"See for yourself." She pointed towards the living room, following her finger he saw who she was pointing to. Howie was there; huddled in the armchair, fast asleep. Levi, who lifted his head in greeting, was standing guard beside him.

"He said I could only tell you because he didn't trust anyone else, said the people who got to Curtis were after him next." Jack nodded in acknowledgement and sat down on the armchair waiting for the right opportunity.

"Do you want some coffee?" _Perfect,_ he thought smiling.

"That would nice, thanks."

'**No Problem' **She signed before turning away. Quickly Jack reached out to stop her going, putting a finger to his lips. Startled, she spun round and looked at Jack. She was obviously confused but kept silent. Using Sign Language Jack tried to explain his theory, finger spelling many of the words he did not know. Lucy followed silently, her eyebrows shooting upwards at what he was telling her. Jack finished with saying that he was going to check out the place and Lucy watched with bated breath as Jack went over the apartment thoroughly. It was only when he was searching the table in the living room that he found it, a tiny but powerful microphone. Seeing Lucy wave, he turned to focus on what she was signing.

'**NOW WHAT?'**

'**LEAVE.' **He signed and pointed to it. Seeing her confusion he explained that if they did anything with it, the people on the other end would know they were on to them. She nodded and suddenly said,

"Here you go. **Coffee!" **Understanding, he thanked her for the non-existent coffee and, after replacing the chip, sat down again.

"How long has he been here?"

"About 20 minutes, he fell asleep very quickly, looks like he has been under the radar for a while." Jack noticed for the first time the how grubby and weary Howie looked. He remembered when he came to them before, saying someone was after him, and after almost being killed the first thing he did was get changed.

They talked about general things, avoiding the topic that they wanted to talk about most. Eventually he started to stir from his slumber. His sleepy eyes focused on Jack, taking a minute to register who it was but when he did he was instantly wide awake.

"Jack!" Jack smiled at the familiar boyish tone. "They want to kill me Jack. I'm not safe, even here, they have eyes everywhere, that's how they found out about me and Curtis. Unless, you didn't tell anyone did you?"

"I only told people I trust Howie, I kept it on the hush like you told me."

"Where's Sue, have you found her yet?"

"Yes we have found her, she's at the hospital, recovering." A visible weight lifted of his shoulders.

"You can't tell anyone I'm here or they'll know and come to kill me."

"Howie why would they be after you, what else do you know?"

"Nothing, but they don't know that do they and it's not like I can just start up a friendly conversation and tell them."

"Why didn't you come to us sooner?"

"I wanted to wait until after you found Sue so you can concentrate on finding her but I didn't know if you had and I was getting desperate. I mean look at me! I didn't dare go back to my flat to change because I thought they would be waiting for me. I'm sorry if you get rodent problems."

"Don't worry, I think we will be OK. I mean we have Levi here to bare his teeth and scare them away." Hearing Levi's bark in agreement they all smiled, trying to picture it. "How about you stay here tonight Howie, have a shower, and sleep in a bed, what do you say?" Seeing his uncertainty she grinned mischievously, "Of course you have Jack and Levi to protect you."

She giggled at the glare she got from Jack but he didn't argue when Howie gave in.

"I'll show you your room." She motioned to Howie.

"Hang on, why does he get the bed?"

Lucy didn't answer but just smiled sweetly and lead Howie out of the room.


	19. Howie

(A/N) Really sorry about the wait and I know the only way I can truly say sorry is by posting closer together and that is exactly what I'm going to try and do.

I still don't own Sue Thomas F. B. Eye

_Ital=thoughts_

___**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Chapter 19 – Howie

Jack's night was once again disturbed with nightmares that left him waking up in a cold sweat. It was 5 o'clock when he at last gave up the fight and made his way into the kitchen to get some much needed caffeine

Lucy woke to the aroma of coffee wafting under her door. Her first thought was that Sue was up early, as usual, before the events of the last few days came rushing back to her. She sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before noticing the time. She sighed and, figuring she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, threw the covers off herself. Curious as to who was up this early, she only put her dressing gown on before leaving the room. After getting only a nod from Levi as a good morning (he hadn't been his normal bundle of fun since Sue had been gone), she wandered into the kitchen.

"I thought you weren't a morning person." Jack jumped, only just managing not to spill coffee everywhere. "Still not getting much sleep?" she asked the worn agent. He shook his head not looking at her. "Why?" He shivered slightly remembering the dreams that had been haunting him since he heard Sue was gone. He shook his head again and was glad when she didn't persist.

"Coffee?" She smiled and accepted the steaming cup, signing her thank you. "When are you going to pick up Sue?"

"Around 9, I want to get the apartment ready and her brothers coming at 12. What are you going to do with Howie?" Jack sighed and took a sip of coffee before he tackled the question.

"I suppose I'm going to have to bring him in somehow or at least have someone we trust on him round the clock." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "He just needs to trust us. Even if there is a leak they can't get to him if we put a guard on him and they should know he doesn't know anything more."

"I'll talk to him, I may not have as much influence as Sue but I think I can get through to him. Are you going to come by tonight?" Jack met her eye and didn't fail to notice the teasing glint.

"I told Sue I would and I'm not going to disappoint her."

"Who said she would be disappointed?" Lucy said, trying to hide a grin. "But I suppose it's about time you should meet some more of her family. I mean you've cheated on your wife with her, married, divorced and been on numerous dates!" She paused and her brow wrinkled, "OK you're explaining that to her brother." She laughed at the look on his face but before he could say anything a head poked round the door.

"Ahhh, coffee I'm more of a tea man myself, but in the mornings I could have just about anything."

"Morning Howie" Jack said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice, but failing.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

The morning passed quickly and Lucy, after mentioning Sue's name half a dozen times, managed to convince Howie into going with Jack. After dropping by Howie's flat, Jack had been begged to stop and do a sweep of the area so he can get changed, they made there way to the bullpen. It was still relatively early when they got there and the only people there were stuck to their desks catching up on paperwork. They were obviously the first in the office. Jack sat Howie down at his desk

"Don't touch anything." Even as the words slipped out he knew the effort in forming them was pointless. Time passed too slowly for Jack's liking and he was on the borderline of throttling Howie, because of his endless questions and talk, when someone walked in. Myles stopped in mid stride at the sight before them.

"And what, pray may I ask, is the emergency?"

"Sorry?" Jack questioned, not understanding.

"Something must have happened to bring the man who would never get up unless absolutely necessary into work..." he looked exaggeratedly at his watch, "10 minuets early."

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged and looked back at the folder he was working on.

"Another question, when did we find him and what is he doing here?" Myles waved his hand towards Howie and strode over to coffee machine.

"Surely I don't have to have a reason to come and see my buddies at the..." he stopped short at the glares both men were giving him.

"He was at Sue and Lucy's and he's here for his own protection."

"Well he certainly isn't here for ours." Ignoring his remark, Jack continued.

"As we thought the people we are trying to pin down seem to want him dead because of the information he gave us."

"Great, we can use him as bait." Howie looked stricken for a moment before a grin passed across his face and he laughed.

"Nice one there Myles, you know I love F.B.I humour."

"Who said I was joking?" He murmured into his cup before taking a sip.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Soon the others started to file in and Jack got tired of answering the same questions over and over again. Finally they were all there and he called them over to the board. They refreshed their minds with all the facts before Jack asked if there was anything new.

"As we suspected there were no fingerprints on the letter." This was the only reply.

"We have set up for the little meet and greet at two. Now it's just the waiting game."

'_Yep, all I have to do is wait'_ thought Jack as he begun counting down the minuets until 12, when he would put his plan in motion.


	20. Memories

(A/N) Soooo close to 50 thank you so much for your support and if you're still reading this it shows you devotion and I thank you.

I don't own Sue Thomas F. B. Eye or the scenes in bold and italics they belong to pebble hut.

**Bold=Sign **_Ital=Thoughts __**Both=Flashback.**_

_****__**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Chapter 20 – Memories

Looking up, Sue was trying desperately to remember anything about this building that she had apparently lived in for close to 4 years. Feeling a hand on her arm she turned.

"**Anything**?" Lucy's hopeful expression fell as she shook her head. They made there way up the stairs and when they reached the apartment Lucy opened the door but stepped back letting Sue go in first. The moment she walked in she was knocked down by a heavy ball of golden fur.

_**Tears of relief ran down my face as I removed a piece of newspaper that was hiding his. I hugged him and of course he chose that moment to get out of the dustbin. He fell on top of me and I grunted at the impact on the concrete ground but I didn't care. **_

"_**Were have you been?" I said before thanking God he was safe. A wet kiss made me laugh and I tried to scold him but I'm sure my voice gave away how happy I was. I hugged him tightly.**_

He was still kissing her but the setting had changed.

"Levi!" She laughed whilst trying to wipe the slobber away. Lucy helped her up with a grin on her face.

"What did you remember?" Sue looked at her, confused. Levi was jumping around them like a hyper rabbit and Lucy found it hard to manoeuvre her to the sofa. "You had the same look on you face as in the hospital and I couldn't get you attention." She explained when they were both safely sat down and Levi contently laying at there feet. Sue let it resurface again and repeated what she saw.

"What had happened?" She asked her shyly. Lucy told her about the story behind her memory signing as much of it as she could.

'**Thank you' **

"What for?"

"For this. For helping me, supporting me and for being here for me. If I've never said it before then I was an idiot. Thank you for being an amazing friend." She looked up to see a tear run down her dark cheek which contrasted with the huge grin on her face. She found her self scooped up in a huge hug which Levi obviously felt left out of as he joined in.

_**The ache in my heat made it so I could hardly concentrate on ripping the lettuce set before me. I glanced up and wasn't surprised when she saw Lucy looking at me with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**Those tears aren't from the onions are they?"**_

"_**Do you remember when we first met and I was dating Myles?" **_

"_**Now I know why you're crying." I smiled trying to lighten the mood and stop the tears that were pooling. I was glad when she gave a small smile back but I could see there was more she wanted to say.**_

"_**You've helped me to become the person I am today." She paused. "The person I like a lot more then I used to. She put down the knife she was using and started signing fluidly. My heart swelled as I watched her signing. '**_**You've shown me what being a friend really means.' **_**I lost it at that point and the tears came running. **_

'**And you've been the best friend that I have ever had'**_** I signed back and saw Lucy smile sadly and look down. Following her gaze I met a mournful dark one. "Dogs excluded," I laughed. Turning back to Lucy I saw her say,**_

"_**I'm going to miss you, but I'm so happy for you." I was touched and signed my thank you before we met in a warm, tearful hug which Levi soon joined.**_

"Welcome back" Lucy said, laughing, "where did you go?" Sue looked at her and smiled.

"I'm not sure but we were both crying and you seemed to think I was going to go somewhere. It also seems I haven't been an idiot." Lucy's brow wrinkled in confusion for a minute before she lit up in realisation.

"New York." Seeing her confusion Lucy laughed, "How about I get us some coffee and I'll explain that one too."

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

While Lucy was in the kitchen, Sue wandered around the room. She let her hand travel softly over everything she saw, trying to draw up a memory. Her hand came in contact with something smooth and hard. Looking down she saw a simple but beautiful mahogany piano. She sat down on the soft stool and let her fingers travel up and down the keys pressing gently. A tingling sensation tickled her finger tips and she giggled slightly. Her hands came to rest in a certain position and with out further thought she played.

_**~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~**_

Lucy smiled as she heard 'Silent Night' drifting in from the hall. She knew as soon as the memories started there was little doubt they would all come back, given time. She wondered what this would do with Jack and Sue's relationship. She hoped it would give them both a well needed nudge in the right direction, but she wasn't holding her breath. They had had too many nudges for that. She wondered how Sue would react to her brother and how her brother would react to Jack. She smiled as she thought of the amount of times Sue had said how protective her brothers were. A plan slowly formed in her mind and she smiled cunningly.

'_Now, just to wait'_ she thought as she begun counting down the minutes until 12, when she could put her plan in motion.


	21. Twelve

(A/N) Ok there is no excuse what so ever so I won't bore you with any. Thank you soooo much once again for all the wonderful reviews and I have got a few chapters ready in advance that ill post in the coming days. I have tidied up the previous chapters and now have a beta so on with the story!

I do not own Sue Thomas F. B. Eye but I do own my fantasies so in a way...

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

Chapter 21 – Twelve

Looking down slightly for what seemed like the millionth time, Jack was finally greeted with the sight he had been waiting for, 12:00. Even though his patience had run away from him, he managed to hold on for another few minutes to avoid suspicion. He stood slowly and took up his coat. Howie jumped up with him and snatched up his coat like an eager child on Christmas day.

"Want to grab a bite to eat before we bust the bad guys?" he said with as much cheer as he could muster. Bobby looked up, confused at the sudden change in his friend's attitude.

"You alright mate?" he questioned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Are you coming?" Jack replied whilst shrugging on his coat.

His brow still furrowed, Bobby's eyes met those of D, Tara and Myles before falling back on Jack,

"Sure" He dropped the file he was flicking through and stood.

"Myles?" Jack, instinctively held his breath.

"I suppose I could suffer his presence a little longer." He said, glaring at Howie.

"Tara?"

"I've run out of energy bars so I guess I should."

"D?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Jack smiled slightly in relief.

"But Jack," he stiffened again, "You're buying."

"If I'm buying I'm choosing." He said, grinning. The team, minus Bobby, groaned at the thought and Myles began to mutter something about cholesterol poisoning. Bobby, on the other hand, slapped his hands together in delight.

"Slappys it is then!"

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

'_7' _The number had risen steadily since they had left the Hoover building and they weren't very far away. Anyone looking on wouldn't have noticed Jack looking over his shoulder but Bobby had been studying his friend closely, knowing that something was up. It was obvious to him that Jack thought they were being followed. That thought in itself caused that automatic reflex to look behind but his F.B.I training kicked in and he managed to control himself. He trusted Jack to tell him what was going on when it was the right time, this, however, did not stop his mind counting.

He had gotten to 23 by the time Slappys came into view. They got a table in the corner at the back of the building; it would have been any F.B.I agent's first chose for surveillance. Jack sighed, they were all settled on the old worn plastic seats and he knew it was time to explain himself.

"I think someone's bugging the office" He said, blunt and outright whilst watching the emotions flicker on their faces as his words sank in. Seeing mostly confusion, he thought he should explain further. "It all seemed to fit together, you, insisting on a leak," He said, nodding towards Howie, "the way they always seemed to be one step in front and knew our movements. At Lucy's last night I did a sweep of her apartment and found one tucked under the table in their living room. I left it so as not to tip them off about what we know. This seems to be the only advantage we have over them at the moment." Looking up he noted the confusion was replaced by thoughtfulness on all faces but Howie's, surprisingly though; he did not voice his uncertainty.

"The leak must be closer to home then we thought if they were able to get access to our office, it could even be one of our own." The thought kept them all silent for a moment.

"You have a plan though, right?" piped up Howie, glancing nervously round the table.

"Tara, can you track who's on the other end with out them knowing about it?" Jack asked after a moments thought. She looked down and studied her petite hands before looking up,

"It depends on what type of bug it is. If it is very sensitive to noise and if the signal is blocked in any way it will be almost impossible, but if it's quite old tech then I'm pretty sure I can hack it and track the signal without tipping them off. I would have to examine it before I can be sure." Jack nodded when hearing the answer he was expecting and leaned in.

"OK, so here's the plan."


	22. Shirts

(A/N) OH MY WORD You guys are AWESOME! Thank you all sooooooooooo much for the reviews and alerts and favourites etc. I cannot express how amazing it was to get them, you have been so encouraging and understanding! Once again, Thank You.

I don't know how to send you virtual cookies but if I ever find out I'll get my mum to make you all her amazing chocolate cake! (I'm rubbish at cooking, even virtually)

Anyway on with the story. Same key and disclaimers apply.

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

Chapter 22 – Shirts

She had been over everything, twice, trying to draw up a memory but her brain refused to let out the secrets it was keeping. She looked around the messy bedroom and sighed. The flow of memories had stopped and once again, her hope was fading. Feeling a little drained, she sat down heavily on the bed and was about to lie down but she stopped as her leg brushed something hard. Curious, she stooped down and pulled the object out from under the bed. Her brows furrowed at the sight of what was in the square wooden box; a neatly folded jersey with a white number 25 that stood out from the blue fabric. She gently raised it from the box, the material soft in her hands, and instinctively brought it up to her nose. She took a deep breath.

The familiarity of the moment sent he mind back in a flash of memory.

'"_**Mmm I can almost smell my mother's cinnamon rolls now." I saw Jack say when he was grabbing his coat.  
"I hope you have a nice time" I said trying not to think of the next few days of not seeing him and having to put up with my own mum's cinnamon rolls. All that fell away when his dreamy eyes stayed with mine for much longer then necessary. I was starting to get slightly confused and maybe even a little bit flustered when he bend down suddenly and reappeared with a pretty red box tied with a thin red bow. He put his cute grin on, which was almost my downfall, and approached, **_

"_**It's just a little something but you can't open it until Christmas."' **_

She smiled at the memory and a flutter of something un-familiar warmed her body to a slight flush. She jumped slightly at the touch of Levi's paw against her leg and looking up she gave a small smile in response to Lucy's wave.

"Jack got you that for Christmas a few years ago," Lucy said indicating to the fabric still clasped tightly in Sue's hands.

'**I know' **she signed, "I remember giving him the same thing, not quite sure why though, I mean look at it!" She pulled out the oversized hockey jersey and joined in Lucy's laughter when she put it up against herself. She brought it up to her chest and hugged it tight.

"_**Package for Sue Thomas and Levi" Lucy said while placing a metallic blue gift bag on my desk. I could felt a slight blush crawl up my neck; I knew who it was from, David, well... Nekita.**_

"_**Look here Levi, I bet this is another gift from your girl friend." I said to him while taking the box out of the bag and lifting the lid, he jumped up and put his paws on the table. Looking inside, I grinned as there, folded neatly, was a blue Hawaiian shirt. I picked up the card and read it out loud.**_

"_**For the next time you need to get away from it all." A grin spread across my face and I realised then that he could always make me smile, no matter what. I held it up against me and saw Levi pouting.**_

"_**Sorry boy, this ones for me."**_

Lucy was suddenly sitting beside her when her eyes opened.

"Who's David?" Sue asked, confused. Lucy's mouth formed a silent O and her head fell slightly, her eyes downcast.

"David... well you were sort of involved with him for a while..."

"What happened?"

"Well..." She was cut short by a buzz of the doorbell. '**DOOR, OK YOU?' **Sue nodded.

"It will probably be your brother. Should I come and get you when he's settled?" she nodded again but Lucy could tell she wasn't really focusing on what she was saying.

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

The beefy looking men had stopped him in his tracks but he had been expecting them. In fact he was glad they were there for Sue's safety. He managed to prove who he was without to much hassle and soon found himself outside the door and ringing the bell. After about a minute, it was opened by a dark skinned woman who grinned when she saw him.

"You must be Lucy." He smiled and held out his hand.

"And you must be Callum," she said, her grin widening as she took the extended hand in her own. Seconds passed and Lucy realised she had been staring into hazel eyes for a tad longer then necessary. Blushing slightly, she pulled away quickly and avoided his eye.

"Well you better come in then." Looking around the room Callum could see parts of Sue's character in the decor. He was glad she had a place to belong, he knew she had very rarely felt at home anywhere but looking around him now he knew that wasn't the case any more.

"Would you like a drink? We have tea, coffee...?

"Coffee will be fine thanks,"

"Make yourself comfy, I'll be back in a minute."

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

Sue was deep in thought when Lucy came to get her and she was startled at the hand on her shoulder. Seeing who it was she let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

"Sorry it's going to take me a while to get used to that."

"It's ok. You ready?" Sue took a deep breath and nodded.


	23. Implementation

(A/N) Reviews Reviews wonderful reviews :) More cake coming youre way

Same Key same disclaimer...

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

Chapter 23 – Implementation

Jack stood there letting the freezing wind laced with a sprinkling of frozen water droplets numb his body, wishing the numbness would spread to his brain. He knew however, that he needed to stay alert. Even though he was only there as a distraction it was still possible the mysterious 'Jump' would show.

'They're on the move again.' He heard Tara's voice through his ear piece.

He sent up another thank you as his heart started beating faster, his mind concentrating fully on the conversation going on in his ear.

It had been luck that had led them to this point, or God as Sue would have said.

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

They had made their way back to the bullpen after some 'tucker' and had immediately put the plan into action. After making discreet arrangements for Howie to be put into a safe house, the location only to be known by Tara, Jack and D, they had silently searched the office. They had found seven bugs in total, the same type that was found in Sue's apartment. It was one of the latest models and Tara had looked at them with dwindling hope. She had shaken her head but still got out her equipment and set to work, the time ticking slowly by. The nervous silence that had settled was broken eventually by a relieved sigh from Tara. She had looked up at them with a twinkle in her eye and a broad grin on her face. Then, with no explanation, strolled over to her computer and started typing furiously on her battered keyboard. After a moment more, what seemed like forever to those watching on, she looked up, put her finger to her lips and then motioned to the plasma. Four sets of eyes followed hers to a flashing red dot moving across a magnified, birds-eye view of DC. She had explained to them later that the type of bug they had found was a prototype the F.B.I were trying out and she had been asked to see if she could 'hack' into it. Fortunately for the team she had succeeded and the device had gone back to the technicians.

"This definitely proves something," D had said, "It was an inside job, too close for comfort."

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

Jack let his eyes take another sweep across the park, silently analyzing the huddled figures walking to and fro.

"They're heading your way Myles." He heard Bobby's voice in his ear.

"I see them." The tone wasn't one of relief or calm but had a slight hint of worry to it. Jack noticed this and a shiver ran down his spine.

"What is it?" Jack asked, masking the question with a cough while once again sweeping the area with his eyes.

"The target seems to be heading for Sue's apartment." That was Tara's voice and it held confusion although Jack didn't catch it because his heart had started pounding furiously.

"Aren't these drongo's supposed to be smart?" Bobby's comment calmed Jacks nerves, making his mind clearer. Thinking it through, he also got confused: why would they go anywhere near Sue in daylight? Unless they knew they were good enough to get away with it.

"Intercept; we can't risk losing them." They all heard the conviction in Jacks words and moved into action.

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

He didn't know why he had to go this way but he didn't dare disobey orders. To him it seemed a stupid idea to go anywhere near her apartment again even if Jack didn't show. He knew that by now they would have 24 hour security on her, especially with the taunting notes but he had a job to do and he wasn't about to turn down his share. Even with this he felt confident, who would suspect a random delivery van especially when all the action was supposed to be happening elsewhere?

He felt the van slow to a halt and, swearing, he rapped noisily on the screen.

"As soon as that light turns orange I want us out of here got it?" He got a sharp nod in reply.

A few seconds ticked by before the van shot forward. Letting out a breath, he held on tightly as the van sped up.

"What the...?" Was all he heard as the van suddenly swerved violently sending him crashing into the side. Before he had a chance to ask what was going on he was thrown to the floor once again when the van screeched to a stop. Getting to his feet he swiftly reached for his gun, suddenly sensing danger, but before he could get to it light flooded the back of the van, blinding him.

"Well well, look who we have here."

"If it isn't the notorious Scar AKA Chuck Stanford, we've heard so much about you. Unfortunately most of it is bad; well all of it is bad actually."

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

Jack listened intently to the take down relief flooding through him. He heard Scar and the driver of the vehicle being taken into custody. He heard D confirm the arrest with a simple but effective 'We've got him.' He heard Bobby whistle when he saw all the technology in the back which consisted of bugging equipment, trackers and other pieces of high tech equipment. He even heard Myles' sarcastic comment about Scar's attitude but he didn't hear the soft footsteps or the quiet breath of the man behind him.

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

(A/N) I hate it when my story writes itself it wasn't supposed to end like that... :s


	24. Affection

(A/N) Once again thanks for the amazing reviews! You guys are so nice to me These next two chapters are dedicated to my sister, Emily, and my brother, Mark. Sort of because the brother/sister relationship presented is mainly based on them but also because I love them

Same Key

If I said I owned them I may get a law suite coming my way so I better not...

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

Chapter 24 – Affection

Callum heard her coming out of her bedroom and stood slowly, trying to make himself look as unintimidating as possible. She was walking out slowly, her eyes lowered and her hands in front clasping some sort of t-shirt. She looked up and he caught her eye. He had been expecting her to look somewhat dishevelled after all that had happened but nothing had prepared him for what he saw. She was a lot thinner then he remembered and the paleness of her skin highlighted the dark bags under her eyes as well as the cuts and bruises that hadn't fully healed yet. He could see emptiness, fear and uncertainty in her eyes but also hope and what got to him the most; recognition.

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

When she locked eyes with him she felt rush of familiarity to the gentleness and sadness she saw as well as the hint of anger.

_**I could feel the tears running down my cheeks but I was trying desperately not to make a sound, knowing my mum would hear and ask questions that I didn't want to answer. I saw them over and over taunting me with words I couldn't hear. Dan Benson. I sat their crying silently, staring out of my window when I saw, out of the corner of my eye, someone walk in. I quickly wiped my face and turned. Callum was standing there looking at me with a strange combination of gentleness, sadness and anger. He opened his arms and I fell into them, letting the tears run freely.**_

Somehow she had managed to stay in those arms and felt comforted by their presence. A few tears had begun to flow but she didn't care, she just clung to her brother like he was an anchor in a storm.

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

As soon as he had seen the recognition pass across her face it was gone and replaced with a blank expression. He had stepped forward and Lucy saw his concern.

"It's OK," she said to reassure him, "she's remembering something." He went to her hesitantly and suddenly she reached out for him, starting to cry. Callum put his arms around her and whispered reassurances into her hair, more for his comfort then hers.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that and he didn't care. Sue's tears had run dry but she was still holding on to him tightly and he was going to be there for her as long as she wanted him to be. Lucy came in with two mugs of steaming coffee and the smell seemed to wake Sue up. She lifted up her tear stricken face and smiled at him signing her thanks. He led her over to the sofa and guided one of the steaming mugs into her hands as Levi curled up by her feet. Sitting down next to her he saw Lucy return with her coffee as well as the soft smile that spread across her face when she witnessed the scene before her. Sue had curled up next to him, pulled her feet underneath her and was draping the jersey over them both. Lucy sat down opposite them and waved for Sue's attention.

"What did you remember?" Sue looked up at her brother before answering, almost to ask for his permission. He smiled and motioned for her to answer.

"I was young, about 15 I think, and I was crying over some boy, Dan Benson." She spoke his name like a question to see if they knew who she was talking about. The slight hint of anger had reappeared in Callum's eye, showing his recognition to the name. Lucy, on the other hand was trying to remember where she had heard it before and her brows were furrowed in concentration.

"What happened?" Sue's voice was soft but hesitant, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

Callum turned so he was fully facing her and the movement caused her to look up expectantly.

"Sue, Dan was a guy you knew in high school." Lucy's eyes widened as she finally remembered where she had heard the name before.

"I liked him." Sue's words weren't spoken in a question more of a statement.

"Yes and he didn't know you existed."

"So that what was why I was crying?" A look of unease crossed Callum's and he answered hesitantly.

"Not exactly..." He looked down on her expectant expression and sighed. "Someone at school found out about your interest in him and told everyone."

"And Dan?"

"He just completely ignored the talk and carried on as before." A flash of hurt flickered across Sues face but it was gone in a moment, in its place a quiet understanding.

"You told me it wasn't the taunts, which had stepped up a notch, or even the fact Dan seemingly didn't like you but it was the fact that even with all that attention you were still invisible, even to him." While he was saying those words, Sue remembered the first time when she had spoken them.

"and you said I would never be invisible to you and that if any guy made me feel that way again you would..." A small smile graced her lips and she coughed slightly. "...do something to them." Callum laughed and hugged his small sister close.

"That still applies you know." She looked up at him, her smile lighting up her face as she signed, _I know. _

Comfortable conversation had insured and it was only quite a while later that Lucy remembered something and waved to get Sue's attention.

"I found something this morning that I thought might help you remember." After seeing Sue's confusion she stood, signing for her to wait a minute, and almost ran out of the room. Sue looked up at her brother giving him her best interrogation stare. He laughed at her expression and held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey don't ask me I have no idea."


	25. Photos

(A/N) I have always wanted to know what was in that photo album

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

Chapter 25 – Photos

Lucy came back in after about a minuet holding what looked like a white photo album with a dark grey spine. She held it out as Sue gasped, as in the centre of the album was a picture of her and Jack dressed as man and wife grinning into the camera.

Sue was handed the album and it felt quite heavy in her hands. She checked, discreetly, for a band on her finger but after finding nothing she had felt both relief and disappointment in the same moment.

"We were married?"

"Who is he?"

Lucy bit back a laugh as they spoke over each other, Sue with a surprised, slightly nervous tone and Callum with a demanding, angry one.

"Sorry I should have mentioned it before I gave it to you. You went undercover one time as a married couple to catch a bad guy, Arif Dessa. The team gave you this as a 'wedding' gift." Sue shivered at the name but was unsure why.

"Who is he?" Callum asked again more gently, directing the question to Sue, after getting her attention. Sue coloured a little and answered somewhat hesitantly.

"His names Jack Hudson, he's a colleague and a friend. He said he would come round later so you will be able to meet him then." She smiled at the thought. He remembered that name from many of her emails and phone calls as he noted the slightly reddened cheeks and the way she wouldn't meet his eye. Even though he guessed there was something else going on there he didn't press it but put finding out what was on the top of his 'to' do list. Sue may have grown up and was now living her own life far away from Ohio, but she was still his little sister and he was going to protect her, no matter what.

Sue, who was unaware of her brother's thoughts, opened the album to the first page. She was greeted by the sight of her and Jack, standing close together, in front of a stripped red, yellow, and blue truck with the words 'World Wide Movers' in yellow on the red stripe. Jacks arm was around her, his hand resting lightly on her arm as she was leaning into him slightly and they both had wide grins on their faces but Jack was not looking at the camera, he was looking at her. The caption read 'Moving In.' Sue suddenly felt like something was missing, like she should remember something important but nothing came and the feeling faded. She sighed and turned the page. In the following pictures neither of them were looking at the camera and in many cases it was obvious that they were alone.

"How did you get these?" She asked Lucy, curiously. She smiled and told her that there where pin-hole cameras scattered about the place just in case something happened or Arif decided to make a phone call when he was round. Sue nodded and went back to the book, turning another page.

Lucy saw Sue's expression go blank and knew she was remembering something. Curious to see which image had gained a memory from her Lucy went behind the sofa and looked over her shoulder. The page showed a picture of a very cute, very sheepish Jack with what looked like a spoon in his hand, the caption read 'Busted.' She was unsure why this would be the one were all the others failed but went back round to her seat just in time to see Sue come back.

Her cheeks were flushed bright red and they seemed to turn even darker when she realised they were both staring at her. Lucy was even more curious to know what she had remembered now because the scene that photo was taken from shouldn't have really gained that reaction from her unless... She covered her mouth to try and stop the bubble of laughter in its tracks. She was not remembering the image but Jack, Jack with the same greyish jacket and dark blue t-shirt. They had only put in one image of that day but Lucy had been very tempted to put in a scene which had involved Jack with those clothes on but with Sue only wearing a thin blue dressing gown and it had involved a wobbly wicker basket.

Callum also looked at the picture after seeing Sues blush and the name Jack Hudson grew bigger, bolder and started flashing red in time with the alarm bells ringing in his mind.

"What did you remember?" He asked, glad Sue couldn't hear the stiffness in his voice.

"Nothing much, nothing important," was her only reply. The room fell silent once again until the sound of Sue's stomach rumbling filled the room which made all three of them realise how hungry they were.

"Oh my, look at the time it's gone two o'clock! I better get lunch started I'm sorry I should have realised earlier."

"Hey why don't I go get some take out, it'll stop you having to make anything, my treat."

"Oh, but It's no hassle honestly."

"Nope I'm not letting you cook on your day off, how does pizza sound? I saw a place not far from here on the way from the airport."

"That sounds great. I haven't had pizza in years. Well at least I don't think I have..." Callum laughed at Sue's comment and the confusion on her face before turning to Lucy. He saw a small smile spread across her lips as she looked over at him.

"I suppose that seems reasonable, but I am cooking you a home cooked meal at least once while you are here." He smiled back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	26. Meeting

_(A/N) I have been informed by Horse970 that I left this on a cliff-hanger :s The terrible thing is i completely forgot because there're two chapters in-between the cliff-hanger and where we are now... :s But the good news is that I have posted the next chapter unfortunately some of you, if anyone's still reading, might be a bit of an anti-climax but bare with me a little longer and you might get what you where hoping for... :P Thanks again to all those who are sticking with me and to Horse970 who gave that push to update Hope you like..._

_My therapist tells me that I don't own Sue Thomas F. (she's lying)_

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

Chapter 26 - Meeting

'_...he didn't hear the soft footsteps or the quiet breath of the man behind him.'_

"Jack? Jack Hudson?" Instinct kicking in, he turned suddenly, using his own shock as an advantage by raising his gun in the motion. The man who stood before him was obviously startled and was looking wide eyed at the gun while slowly raising his hands. "Woo there. Sorry about that. My fault for sneaking up on an F.B.I agent."

"Who are you?" Jack said warily, but noticing for the first time that he recognised the guy even though he was unsure where from.

He heard Tara's voice in his ear asking if everything was alright but did not reply.

"My name's Callum Thomas, I'm Sue's brother." Jack studied the man before him noting the similarities between him and Sue. Slowly lowering his gun, still hesitant, he asked for identification and after a few moments of searching the man lifted up some. Tara's voice came again more nervous this time,

" Sam ? report." Stepping in closer Jack verified the ID and, putting his gun back in his holster, lifted his wrist to his mouth.

"Everything's fine Tara I'll be on my way to meet you guys in a bit."

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

He looked tired, Callum noticed, but it was more then that, it went deeper, like a man who had been through too much. His brown hair was in a matted mess, his dark eyes were weary and troubled and his face pale, thin and ragged.

"How is she?" Callum was pulled from his thoughts when the man he had just been observing spoke. They were slowly walking towards the pizza parlour after Jack had agreed to go with him, because his car was located near by and the cold wind whipped the remaining leaves into the air around them. Callum wrapped his coat more securely around him as he answered, trying to fend off the chill.

"As far as I can see she's managing, taking it one step at a time. She's remembering little things here and there but nothing major. She said you are going to come over at some point. Some how I got the impression she was looking forward to it." He saw that Jack felt a little uncomfortable at his words but it was not for the reason he would have expected. He decided to be out right with him and see what happened. "Why don't you want to see her?" Jack was shocked that a man he had only just met could read him so well but then again he came from Sue's family and she seemed to have the same ability. He felt something else strange as well, trust. He had known this man for less than five minutes and he felt as though he could trust him. He sighed and kept his eyes fixed on the ground as he answered.

"She doesn't remember all she has been through to make her who she was. I don't know if she will be the same Sue I have grown to know and..." He stopped shortly realising that the next word that he had been about to say was love. He blushed and shook his head as though trying to get rid of that thought.

Callum looked on, trying to hide an amused smile; it was very obvious to him that Jack was in love with Sue and later on he fully intended to give him the third degree but at the moment he was going to get the truth out of him. "That isn't the only reason though is it?" He said, more of a statement then a question. Once again Jack was surprised but he hid it well and just shook his head in confirmation.

"It was because of me that she was taken. If she ever remembers what she has gone through then I wouldn't blame her for hating me."

"You must think that she has changed dramatically because the Sue I grew up with would never..." Callum trailed off as a light bulb suddenly seemed to light up in his mind. "You are worried that Sue won't like you because she doesn't have the memories that might lead her to those feelings" he said with certainty and the sight of the slight blush creeping up Jack's neck and the slight nod gave sound confirmation what he had just realised. Callum considered telling him what he knew about his sister's feelings towards him, however something told him to hold back. Jack needed to find this information out for himself.

Subconsciously, they had guided their feet to the parlour they were now approaching and they had both latched into a comfortable silence until Jack stopped and motioned towards the direction of his beuro issue car.

"I better get back."

"One more question Jack..." he looked up expectantly, "...is Sue still in danger?" With out any hesitation, knowing Callum needed the truth, Jack looked him dead in the eye and said one simple word:

"Yes."


	27. Anger

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

Chapter 27 - Anger

Jack entered the office silently, but even with the absence of noise, every one looked up at him, each one with their own questions at the ready, but the look on Jack's face halted all words.

"Updates?" His leadership voice taking all authority and the team wasted no time.

"We have a face recognition match on the man who delivered the flowers in the hospital. His name's Alan Norton, petty crook who has a rap sheet that mainly consists of small time drug distribution, disorderly conduct and theft. We have people bringing him in now. We have the name of the driver, one Todd Appleby, a very low level drug dealer. So it seems he has gone up in the world" Tara finished with a dry tone.

"The lab could only get a partial on one of the bugs the others seem to have been wiped clean."

"Scar and his driver, Todd," Bobby added, flashing a grin in Tara's direction, "are ready to be interviewed in rooms 1 and 3." Jack took in all this information before speaking once more.

"Myles, D you take Scar. Bobby and I will take the Mr Appleby. Tara, I want you to find out everything you can about all three of these characters, focus specifically on how they all connect. Also, see if you can match the partial to either of them. It's a long shot but who knows we might come up lucky. Right," he paused to take a breath and then continued in a much softer tone but far more serious, "I don't think I have to tell any of you how important this is. We need to flip them and find out who's running this thing." He received nods from each individual in the room before walking out.

"That was a sensible thing you did back there mate."

"Either sensible or just plain selfish. If Scar does start talking I'm not sure I would have been able to stand there and hear what Sue had gone through..." _What I put her through. _"...without breaking several rules of interrogation as well as his face in the process." The middle part Jack kept to himself knowing full well Bobby would tell him once again that it wasn't his fault and he didn't have the strength to argue.

"Either way you made the right call."

Jack nodded in acknowledgement and prayed that they would be able to get something out of somebody before he lost his temper. He was unsure whether or not Bobby knew just how close his emotions were to the surface.

They were rapidly approaching the interview room and subconsciously they both slowed their steps and prepared themselves mentally for what they were about to face.

"Ready?"

Once again Jack gave a nod and a look of understanding passed between them before Bobby flung the door open and they strolled in.

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

Myles was once again fighting the urge to knock out a few teeth from the never ending smug smile they had been confronted with since they had first walked in.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of your situation Mr Stanford." He started again with his teeth clenched, the only evidence of his pent up frustration. "You are being charged with unlawful surveillance, distribution of an illegal substance, manslaughter and be rest assured, by the end of this we _will_ have you with the kidnap and assault of a federal officer." He and D had both agreed before they went in that they will put everything on the table even though they had very little evidence against him. "Now if you start talking we might be able to put a good word in for you." He knew Jack would hate the idea of make a deal with this man but with so little to go on, the bottom line was that they needed a confession to be sure all charges would stick. He had been watching the man in front of him closely when he had been listing the charges and had seen his confidence waver. He suspected that D had seen this too as he felt him come up behind him and Scar's gaze flickered between the two, meeting cold stares at every turn.

"Time's ticking away Chuck, we aren't going to wait all day."

_~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~(:~_

Jack and Bobby slumped into the office with forlorn expressions on their faces.

"Please tell me you have some good news Tara."

"I'm afraid not. None of their fingerprints matched the partial and I'm still looking for a connection. What happened?"

"He doesn't know anything. He has admitted to being hired by Scar to drive him from place to place, no questions asked. He has also admitted that Sue's apartment was his intended destination and that he has been there before. Unfortunately he has no idea why there or who gave the orders but to add to the mystery apparently they where told only to circle the apartment."

"Why?"

"My guess would be that either they were checking out just how tight security was or..."

"Or..." Tara prompted when Bobby trailed off.

"Or they were seeing how much we know. They knew that if we had managed to track them down then we would bring them in straight in at any attempt to get to Sue, no matter how foolish."

"So what you're saying is we might have just given away our hand?" Receiving a solemn nod, Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair leaving it as ruffled and unkempt as the rest of his appearance. "Have Myles and D come back yet?"

"Nope they're still in there." Turning quickly he left before anyone could stop him and walked purposefully towards the interview room.

They were just coming through the door when Jack approached them. When D saw him he answered the unspoken question with a shake of his head. His heart sunk to dangerous depths at the news.

"There was a moment when we thought we had got to him but he froze up again at the mention of his boss. He defiantly seemed uncomfortable with how much we knew." The noise of the door opening drew their attention and each one watched, with unreadable expressions, as Chuck was escorted out. Jack tried to repress his anger as the man looked him in the eye and a cold, sly smile spread across his face.

"Jack! My my, you look a bit worse for wear. Not getting enough sleep eh? Then again I wouldn't either with a girl like your lovely Sue at my disposal"

Something inside Jack snapped and he lunged forward his fists balled tightly. Just before he reached him he felt arms clutch at him restraining him but he didn't really notice them, his eyes and anger focused on the cowering man in front of him.

"If you ever go near her you won't know what hit you."

"Get him out of here." D's voice came through the cloud of red that had seemed to have clouded his senses. His stormy gaze bore holes into Chucks back as he was being led away. "Jack, it's late, why don't you go. Did I hear you say you were going to see Sue tonight?" Seeing him give a slight nod D continued. "Then go see her, spend some time with her, get a good night sleep and come back on top form tomorrow so we can get to the bottom of this."


End file.
